FF7-FF8 - How Deep Is Your Love
by talinsquall
Summary: FF7 Gang meets FF8 Crew. Babies are made and love makes the Planet go 'round. Rufus/Laguna, Sephiroth/Squall, Zack/Cloud, Cid/Vincent, Rosso/Quistis, Angeal/Irvine, Reno/Seifer, Rude/Tifa/Zell, Tseng/Aerith. AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Hermaphrodite, Polyandry, Sexual Situations, Swearing, Mpreg, Rinoa is a Villain


A/N: Began writing fanfiction when I couldn't find enough stories with the pairings/subject matter I wanted to read. Only explanation I can give for this. The couples pair up quick, but I was never one for the Slow Burn. Song inspiration written and sung by the Bee Gees. (5/26/19 - Small Edits. Never post before falling asleep.)

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7/Final Fantasy 8

Summary: FF7 Gang meets FF8 Crew. Babies are made and love makes the Planet go 'round.

Pairings: Rufus/Laguna, Sephiroth/Squall, Zack/Cloud, Cid/Vincent, Rosso/Quistis, Angeal/Irvine, Reno/Seifer, Rude/Tifa/Zell, Tseng/Aerith

Warnings: AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Hermaphrodite, Sexual Situations, Polyandry, Swearing, Mpreg, Rinoa is a Villain, (Vincent is Sephiroth's and the Remnants' parent in my head canon.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

XXX

**FF7/FF8 - How Deep Is Your Love**

_'Cause we're living in a world of fools_

_Breaking us down_

_When they all should let us be_

_We belong to you and me… _

XXX

(General Sephiroth's Personal Wing)

Sephiroth tapped the top of a black casket. "Father, I will be leaving soon. It would be nice if you walked around the rooms a little. All my subordinates know not to disturb my private area."

The decrepit coffin shifted a trifle. "... I shall try, my son."

The General knelt down, lifted the lid, and kissed his father's forehead. "I will be returning for dinner. I love you. I will never regret taking you from Shinra Manor."

Vincent Valentine brushed his child's face with his human hand. "I love you. I am trying, Sephiroth. This new life, though, is so loud and frightening. Please be patient with me."

Sephiroth carefully placed the lid back down. "I understand, Father. Sleep well."

XXX

(Balamb Garden - Library)

Laguna Loire, President of Esthar, fiddled with his fancy suit collar. "Itchy. I feel ridiculous. What's wrong with good old khaki? It's not like I'm meeting Midgar's president. I'm meeting the head of a major energy company. Wait. Does Midgar even have a president?"

Kiros Seagill, one of Laguna's best friends and the person who actually ran Esthar, smiled as he adjusted his own tie. "Quit squirming. While Midgar has no centralized government per se, the Shinra Electric Company controls most of this side of the planet. If Esthar is to have a proper introduction into the new era, there is no better ally to have."

The deceptively young-looking older man hugged himself. "Can't we go back to hiding? We'll place the magical shield back up and Squall can tell everyone Esthar was a hologram. The public will believe him. My boy's believable especially when he's lying."

"Quit with the compliments. It'll go to my head." Squall Leonhart, SEED Commander and Laguna's son, sauntered in. "Who did your hair? You look like you're going to prom."

Laguna made nervous grabby hands towards his son until Squall relented and slumped into a constricting embrace. "Your big sister, Ellone, put a lot of hard work into my braid. I told her the wildflowers were too much, but she wouldn't listen. She's still mad at me for trying to cut my hair short behind her back."

A few chuckles passed Squall's mouth. "You were going to cut off your one beauty? Gods forbid."

Laguna placed his hands on his hips with a pout. "Hey! There's more to me than just my hair!"

Kiros tapped a stiff shoulder. "Yes, the khaki shorts you're wearing showcase your knobby knees to perfection."

The President yiped and scrambled for his dress slacks. "Kiiiiroooos, you're supposed to be helping me be more presidential in public!"

The President's aide shook Squall's hand. "Thank you for agreeing to join your father on this trip. Prior to Esthar's magical shield being dropped, Midgar was never interested in our side of the planet. I hope you read the files I sent you. Male bearers are treated quite differently here."

Squall shrugged. "I don't plan to stay long enough to notice. While it's true all male SEEDs are bearers, it shouldn't matter to SOLDIER. To them, we're cutthroat mercenaries with no honor. Nothing more. The planned joint military exercises will be conducted then we'll all return home."

Laguna zipped up his slacks with a grin. "Easy-peasy, Kiros. Squall's going to meet General Sephiroth, during my meeting, but you'll be beside me. Right?"

Kiros's heart ached with the lie as he smiled and picked a flower from Laguna's braid. "Of course, President."

XXX

(SOLDIER Main Headquarters)

A rare grin creased Squall's face as he greeted a blond spiky-haired infantryman. "Hey, Cloud. Good to see you. I have some time before I meet the General. We can have lunch together. I've missed your weekly visits when you were helping Zack deliver messages between Esthar and Shinra."

Cloud Strife huddled next to his new friend. "Actually, I'd like to ask a favor. Can I visit your school doctor?"

Squall frowned. "Doesn't Shinra have adequate physicians on staff?"

The blond whispered his reply. "Not for my ailment. Zack hit me really hard yesterday during a practice match. He doesn't know my status and I don't want anyone else to find out. It shouldn't matter since I don't plan on having a family."

The SEED Commander nudged his friend's arm. "It does matter. Midgar is so antiquated. You shouldn't have to hide your status to live your life."

Cloud fisted his hands. "Male bearers are banned from joining the Special Forces. I have to get into SOLDIER. I'm so close."

Squall guided Cloud out of HQ. "Have you thought this through? Once you receive the Mako treatments, your bearer days are over."

The infantryman wiped his eyes. "The sooner the better."

xxx

(Balamb Garden - Infirmary)

Dr. Kadowaki frowned while reading over her findings. "Well, Cloud. You should commend your best friend. An inch or two to the right and you would have been rendered barren."

Cloud clutched Squall's hands. His words were belied by the trail of tears running down his face. "It doesn't matter. I'll be in SOLDIER soon, then I'll be happy."

The room's occupants startled as the front door slammed open.

"CLOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUD!" The black-haired military man's eyes searched frantically around the infirmary. His crushed phone clutched tightly in his left hand.

Dr. Kadowaki shook the distressed First Class SOLDIER's other hand. "Glad to see the military grapevine is working well at Shinra. You must be the best friend. Don't feel guilty. From what I heard, this little one hasn't informed anyone except Squall that he's a male bearer. I didn't know they were rare in Midgar. With the word out, I hope you're ready to fight everyday to keep him safe and well."

Zack Fair pinned Cloud down with a luminescent stare. "Oh don't worry about that, ma'am."

Squall patted Cloud's hand and stood up. "Good luck to the both of you. I'm off to meet General Sephiroth."

Zack held his hand up. "Hey, Commander. Can you apologize to the General for me? I'm supposed to be at the meeting too."

Squall nodded as he left. "No problem. I've heard he can be quite understanding when it comes to you."

Cloud failed at a watery smile as Zack plopped down next to him. "It's going to be alright. I'm fine. One more passed test and I'll join you in SOLDIER. With the intense Mako treatments, all these bearer problems will be over for me."

The First Class kissed a small hand. "What if I don't want them to be over?"

Cloud drew his hand away. "We're not like that. You're dating Aerith. I'm your best friend only. I'm okay with it."

Zack hugged his intended tight. "I broke up with Aerith before our previous deployment. She got tired of waiting for me all the time. Spiky, in the beginning, you wanted to escape the boredom of Nibelheim. What's your reason now for joining SOLDIER?"

Cloud shivered as Zack kissed his tears away. "To be with you. I want to be with you."

The SOLDIER kissed pliant lips. "So be with me, Cloud. Always as my spouse and the bearer of my children. Please. I've loved you since forever."

Cloud hid his joyful face against Zack's strong neck. "Okay. I love you too."

XXX

(Shinra Electric Company - Main Conference Room)

Rufus Shinra glanced up from various papers with a frown. "What the hell is that knocking noise?"

Far down the long wooden table, Laguna swallowed and gripped his bouncing knee. "M-m-my apologies, President Shinra. My aide, Kiros, was right behind me when we entered the elevator. Perhaps he's become lost. I should go look for him."

Laguna cringed as Rufus slammed his fist on the table. "Or maybe not."

The frustrated blond ran fingers through his hair. "My apologies to you, President Loire. One of our new hybrid reactors is malfunctioning. The previous President would allow the reactor to blow up, and count the disaster as solely a financial loss, regardless of the thousands of casualties. I have sworn not to repeat his mistakes."

An unthinking Laguna jumped up, ran down the expanse to sit closer, and grabbed the surprised magnate's hand. "Of course you won't. I've read the unofficial files. There is so much good you've accomplished in spite of your father's dealings."

Rufus sat back. "Unofficial… Would those files include my past exile years in Junon?"

Laguna's blush rosied his cheeks. "Yes. They came with videos. I refused to watch them."

Rufus shook off Laguna's grasp and covered his eyes with a shaky hand. "Thank the Gods. You are far too young to view such debauchery."

The brunet's emerald eyes peered at the surrounding darkness. "I'm a trifle older than I look. There are other people here. Hello? You're scaring the President of Esthar. Like really. I might pee a little. Have pity for my new slacks."

Rufus gave a subtle signal and smiled when three Turks appeared around him. "You have no need to fear. The Turks are my family."

Laguna looked down and brushed an errant lock behind his ear. "Family? Oh! You're not the only one. My son, Squall, the SEED Commander, is meeting with General Sephiroth. I hope he will be nice to the SEEDs and my boy."

The mogul tipped the politician's face up with a finger. "You have handled this situation so well. I am sorry for the misunderstanding. One of the requirements for our first meeting was for us to meet alone. This explains Kiros's absence. It does not explain why you arrived without bodyguards."

The Estharian President rested his hands on his lap. "I hate being shadowed and can protect myself. No one in Midgar knows who I am. To the regular citizen, I'm just a regular guy in shorts and sandals. I worry more for my son and his fellow SEEDs. They stand out no matter what."

Rufus scoffed at the other's naivete and crossed his legs. "Does Squall resemble you?"

Laguna unconsciously played with the end of his braid. "Yes. He has his mother's eyes, though. Raine had the most beautiful eyes."

The President of Shinra rolled a pen around. "Worry not for your boy, President Loire. Sephiroth does not notice much, outside of battle, but he does appreciate natural beauty. I would say your son inherited it in spades."

Laguna shifted uneasily in his seat. The surrounding Turks seemed to have closed in without moving. "Was that a compliment?"

A long-haired Turk placed reassuring hands on the tense politician's shoulders. "Oh yes, Sir. If I may say, you are one of the most enchanting bearers Shinra has seen in a very long time."

Wary green eyes darted back to Rufus Shinra's smug face. "My Head Turk, Tseng, is correct. Reconnaissance photos did not do you justice. Male bearers have become a rarity in Midgar. Something to do with the vast Mako contamination. Another reason to curse the name of Shinra."

Laguna shot up. He'd heard this song before in his long life and knew when to exit stage left. "Heh. Thanks, guys. Those are real nice words for a nearly sixty-year-old geezer. This was a pretty good first meeting. You can set up the next one with my aide. Kiros knows about all the official stuff anyway. If you haven't noticed, I'm just the smiling glad-hander."

Tseng gripped Laguna's biceps and firmly settled the quivering man back into the chair. "Oh we noticed. Your official military records verify your age, but your last medical checkup dates you physically at about twenty-five years old. An extremely fertile twenty-five years old. Magic is quite a wondrous thing."

Laguna gripped the chair's armrests. "What do you know?"

Rufus tipped his chair back. "Laguna Loire nearly died a long time ago and a magical creature named a Moomba brought him back to life. From that day forward, he has not aged a day and all deadly wounds miraculously heal. Very fortuitous for the President of Esthar. Perfect for the next Shinra Consort."

Laguna gritted his teeth. "In our land, male bearers are not meek little housebound mates. We are politicians, soldiers, and fisherman. We are seen as regular males who just happen to be able to bear children. Always a blessing but nothing special."

Rufus trailed his hand along a frail cheekbone. "Nothing special? You couldn't be more wrong. First and Second-Class SOLDIERs have been enhanced so much. It is virtually impossible for them to have children with regular same applies to my loyal Turks. However, SEEDs… SEEDs have been magically strengthened from the inside-out by the Gods themselves. Perfectly capable of bearing the next generation of SOLDIER and Turks."

Tseng stepped away from the chair. "And you brought a whole Garden full to our land. Thank you."

Laguna's eyes searched for an easy exit. "Balamb houses many SEEDs, but a third of the Garden is underage. Nearly toddlers. I will fight to the death to keep them safe and unmolested. So will Squall."

Rufus tut-tutted and drew a shaking Laguna onto his lap. "Calm down. Never mistake me for my father. All the Garden youngsters shall return to your land to grow up and become big strong SEEDs. The older ones who stay will do so of their own volition. Be reasonable, President. Without Shinra's advanced technological support, Esthar will not survive the coming winter. Kiros realized this or you wouldn't be here. Your aide asked for my true demands. The one thing I asked for is you. You're confused and frightened right now, but you'll come to love me. I'll make sure of it."

Laguna shook his head as Rufus undid his thick braid. "This is insanity. I'm too old. I can't do this. Ask one of the younger SEEDs. I'm sure they would be happy to stay and give you a family."

The Shinra tore open the fancy collar and bit down on a creamy collarbone. "I shall have the best. Squall is meant for Sephiroth. You are meant for me. I have so much more good to accomplish, but I refuse to do it alone anymore. I won't force your decision, but I will personally kill anyone who tries to take you away from me."

Laguna gasped as the mogul undid his slacks and massaged the older man's surprising erection. "I only care about my children. Don't hurt them. Don't hurt my babies."

Rufus kissed away Laguna's moan. "Do not fret. Your daughter, Ellone, is well protected and Sephiroth shall take good care of Squall. The General cherishes those he comes to love."

XXX

(SOLDIER Training Room)

Selphie Tilmitt shook her fist at the blank-faced First Class General. "Die! Why won't you die!"

Irvine Kinneas cradled his trusty rifle. "Huh. The End Limit Break didn't work. I'd start running, Tilmitt."

Squall tried to keep his composure as well as his fighting stance. "Selphie, this is supposed to be a friendly exchange of battle techniques. Shinra would execute us all and destroy the Garden for killing their General. What the hell?"

In frustration, Selphie threw her nunchaku at Sephiroth. "Friendly, my ass! He punched my boob! Who the hell does that as a first move?"

The General brushed the dust off his shoulder. "Once you enter the battle, you are a warrior. Neither male nor female. I thought the various Gardens taught their students the basics."

The bouncy-haired girl kicked her foot out. "It's still an asshole move!"

Squall cleared his throat. "The End Limit Break vaporizes the enemy down to the cellular level. We've never seen an enemy survive or emerge unscathed from the attack."

Sephiroth graced the young man with a sinister smile. "Now you have. Tell me. Is this the most destructive attack you have?"

Irvine placed his gun on safety. "Our teammate, Quistis Trepe, has some doozies, but Selphie has taken out demi-gods with The End. What makes you so special?"

Sephiroth's emerald gaze remained on Squall's pale face. "Wouldn't you like to know."

The SEED trio took a collective step back as a fellow First Class materialized next to Sephiroth.

The General didn't bother to spare a glance. "Glad you could make it, Angeal. Where's the Flaming Terror?"

Angeal Hewley signaled the visitors to be at ease. "Why are you asking? Didn't you explicitly order Genesis to stay far away from the baby SEEDS?"

Sephiroth's black wing twitched with irritation. "Since when has a direct order ever stopped Genesis from showing up in all his sparkling glory?"

Angeal covered his guffaw with a cough. "True. Gods, these kids are too young to be professional killers-for-hire. What are their governments thinking?"

Sephiroth motioned with his hand so his sword, Masamune, dissipated. "It does not matter. I was unsure of President Shinra's plan to keep the SOLDIER and Turk programs going. Now I have finally seen the beauty and joy Shinra has been missing for myself. I am unwilling to live any longer without it."

Angeal's grin widened as he viewed Selphie dance a happy jig with a resigned Irvine. "Good thing we're in agreement. Quite an exuberant bunch. Are the rest of the SEEDs this energetic?"

Sephiroth's possessive look to Squall made the teen blush all over. "Gods, I hope so. Commander Leonhart, I am afraid I will have to cut this session short, but I hope to meet the rest of your teams tomorrow. For an incentive, the practice session shall take place in the First Class Training Room. You will see what the best of SOLDIER can do."

Careful to keep his serious mask in place, Squall could barely keep his fanboy squeal inside as Selphie hugged his middle. "I believe I speak for all of SEED when I say I can't wait, Sir."

Sephiroth couldn't help a low groan as Squall brightened the room with the prettiest smile. His leather pants suddenly feeling two sizes too small. "Neither can I."

XXX

(Nighttime - Balamb Garden)

Squall strode into Laguna's room. "The First Classes are going to give SEED a private show tomorrow! Can you believe it, Dad! Dad?"

The SEED Commander quieted as he came to a sudden stop at the foot of his father's bed.

The older man held on tightly to a lion-like creature. "Do you hear, Moomba? My baby had a happy day."

The maned creature beckoned the confused teen over. "Laguna. Laguuuna."

Squall sat by his father. "Dad, what happened during the meeting with President Shinra? Wasn't Kiros there to help you?"

Laguna sniffled and held Moomba closer. "The meeting wouldn't happen unless Rufus could meet me alone. Well, sorta alone. The Turks can make themselves appear and disappear. It's really creepy."

Moomba purred low to comfort his friend. "Laaaaguuuna."

Squall laid down on Laguna's other side and hugged his sad father. "What happened? Don't try to lie. You're awful at it and it only upsets me more."

Laguna sighed. "President Shinra is tired of being single and heirless. He thinks I can help with his problem."

Squall grimaced at his father's softballing of the situation. "President Shinra should be ashamed. You're old enough to be his father. If he's interested in a male bearer, he should ask amongst the rest of the SEEDs. I'm sure there would be plenty who would be happy to marry the richest man on the Planet."

Laguna snuffled through Moomba's mane. "I said all the same things. It made no difference. Rufus had made up his mind before we arrived in Midgar. The future of Esthar rides on my decision. Kiros departed for Esthar before you returned to the Garden. He begged me to forgive his actions. I will forgive my heart brother eventually. Just not today."

Squall growled when his father shifted and a huge blooming hickey came to view on Laguna's neck. "Did Shinra try to rape you?"

Laguna turned to pet his raging son's cheek. "No. Rufus kissed, and touched me, but it ended there. I told him I had never had sex with a man. He said he could wait until I'm ready."

Squall withdrew a little. "President Shinra seems awfully sure of himself. Why is that?"

Laguna seemed to shrink in his son's arms. "Esthar has been running on its emergency energy reserves for over a year. Without Shinra's advanced technological help, I doubt Esthar City will be able to make it through the winter. My people are counting on me to do what's best. I can't let them down."

Squall relaxed a little as his SEED mind connected the dots. "Dad, you were President for a long time before we met. This can't be the first time you've been trapped in a corner."

Laguna stared at the far wall. "You're right about that, Kid. I've been propositioned and manhandled from one side of our country to the other. I never regretted any of it, since it was for Esthar. Things are different with Rufus, though."

The younger tilted his head. "How so?"

Laguna let Moomba go so the creature could stretch. "Rufus is gorgeous, desirable, and knows exactly what to do to get what he wants. Unlike the rest, I felt nothing but pleasure with him… And absolute terror. If I run away, he's promised to hunt me down and kill anything standing between us. I'm sure SOLDIER would make up the main invading forces. What were they like today?"

Squall's forehead wrinkled with thought. "I believe SEED is equal to the Third Classes. The Second Classes would be beatable, since we're better at strategy. SOLDIER relies mostly on raw power to beat down their foes."

Laguna petted the wrinkle from his son's forehead. "And First Class?"

Squall shivered as he remembered. "We only sparred with General Sephiroth today. It was supposed to be a mock battle, but Selphie lost it, and let loose with The End. It didn't ruffle a hair on his head. I honestly believe he dodged it. If the First Classes were unleashed on our country, we might as well kiss it goodbye."

Laguna hugged his boy. "It's a good thing the General likes you so much."

Squall could feel the blush creep up his face. "Daaaad, we just met and he's like thirty. I have way more life to live before I settle down."

Laguna snuggled his child tighter. "Wow, thirty. The General's practically ancient. I'm joking with you. Relax. We'll see how this visit pans out. Tomorrow is another day."

Squall exhaled. "Nida is on stand-by. We could fly the Garden to a place Shinra could never find you."

The President of Esthar breathed in his son's scent. "If only such a place existed, Baby Boy."

XXX

(Next Day - General Sephiroth's Personal Wing)

Vincent sat up in his coffin and drew a finger along the picture in his hands. "This is Squall Leonhart? What pretty eyes. Yet so young. You must be patient, my son. If you push too quickly, the bearer will attempt to escape."

The General leafed through a few more pictures. "It matters not. Wherever Squall runs, I will follow. You should have seen him yesterday, Father. So brave against my power and so loyal towards his fellow SEEDs. It filled my soul with joy."

Vincent clasped Sephiroth's forearm. "Then I am happy for you."

The pair turned towards the door as a loud knock was heard.

Sephiroth stood up. "Whoever could it be?"

The General opened the door and sighed as he heard the coffin lid slam shut. "Hello, Veld. What brings you here?"

Vincent's old Turk partner grinned and stepped inside. "I came to finally visit Vincent. Felecia is busy with physical therapy and I have some free time. I also brought the social companion we spoke about."

Sephiroth shook the hand of the uneasy man next to Veld. "As I live and breath, Cid Highwind? I thought you fell into an alcoholic bog with the Space Program's demise."

The pilot rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah managed to claw mahself back up once Ah realized Ah didn't wanna die from alcohol poisoning. Ah'm sort of in-between jobs, and Shera won't leave mah house in Rocket Town, so Ah took Veld up on his offer. You need someone to talk yer daddy into this century. Ah'm the loudmouth to do it."

Sephiroth's glowing gaze pierced through Cid. "If my father wants you to leave, you leave. If you refuse, you will die."

Cid nodded. "Understood, General. You can trust yer daddy with me."

Sephiroth walked to the coffin and waited for the visitors to join him. "Father, Veld is here to visit along with the social companion we talked about. If he is not to your liking, he will leave immediately. I promise. If I may raise the lid, knock."

Cid jumped as a hard knock echoed through the room.

Sephiroth raised the lid with a wistful smile. "I'm off to work, Father. Please try to get some sun today. Your skin is giving off a greenish tinge again. I love you."

Vincent brushed his hand down his son's arm. His crimson eyes stared unblinkingly at the visitors. "I love you, Sephiroth. Have a good day."

Veld's joints cracked as he sat down in a nearby comfy chair. "Was that me? Good Gods, I'm old. If you need the lid back on, I'll understand, Vincent."

The bewitching man decided to blink. "No need, Veld. You've seen me at my worst and remained at my side. You are always welcome, Old Friend."

Vincent's irises twirled between crimson and gold as they beheld an uncomfortable rocket scientist. "And you… What are you staring at? Haven't you seen a dead body before? Am I so horrid to your senses?"

Cid returned Vincent's stare with a sky-blue one of his own. "Yer the most beautiful being Ah have ever seen in mah fucked-up life. Dead or alive."

Vincent arched an eyebrow. "Do you even know how to lie?"

Cid shrugged as he felt for his cigarettes. "Sure, but it's too much of a pain in the ass. Why make life harder than it needs to be? Oh sorry. Am Ah allowed to smoke in here?"

Vincent sat up. "Only if you give me one too."

xxx

An hour later, Veld waved as he closed the front door behind him.

Cid opened his laptop. "Not sure whut yer caught up on. Give me a subject to start with."

Vincent reclined back with a sultry smile. "Sephiroth doesn't know, but I've been catching up on my own at night. The subject I want to hear about today is you."

The pilot shut the lid on the computer. "Me? Well, it is mah favorite subject. How far back do you want me to go?"

Vincent tilted his face so his beauty would be highlighted by the sunlight. "As far back as you can remember."

Cid stood up and stretched his toned body. "Mind if Ah brew some tea while Ah talk?"

The former Turk hummed as his gaze traveled along Cid's firm muscles. "Only if I can have a cup too."

Cid found the teapot and began to fill it with water. "First memory is of mah Pappy leaning over mah crib to kiss me goodnight. He always smelled like engine grease and cigarettes. To this day, those smells can calm me right down to the bone..."

Vincent closed his eyes and listened to the Captain's slow song. Such lovely cadences. The gunslinger could listen to them forever.

XXX

(First Class Training Room)

Zack hopped from foot to foot as he batted at his smoldering pants. "That's a fine how-do-you-do! Quit with the cheap shots, Genesis! I need my pants to fight!"

Genesis executed a few graceful moves in the air to the dumbstruck awe of the SEED audience. "Not in Wutai you don't. If I remember correctly…"

Angeal grunted as he blocked Sephiroth's blow. "Hey! What happens in Wutai stays in Wutai! Read the room, Gen. These kids are fresh out of school."

The red-haired First Class licked his upper lip. "Oh, I think they can learn another thing or two from Daddy."

Sephiroth came close to cutting Genesis in half. "Focus! I will not remind you again."

Genesis pouted and jumped back into the fray. "Never let me have any fun."

Cloud nudged Squall's arm. "Enjoying the show?"

Squall squeezed the infantryman's forearm. "You get to see this nearly every day? You're so lucky."

Cloud watched his fiance hold his own against Angeal and Genesis. He couldn't help a prideful smile. "Yeah, I am. Zack was a prodigy. The youngest enlistee to be admitted into SOLDIER. We're hoping the babies take after him."

Squall bumped the small man's shoulder. "Don't sell yourself short, Cloud. You're one of the most honourable people I've ever met. I think it would be great if the babies took after you."

Cloud hung his head with an aw-shucks expression. "Thanks, Squall."

The SEED Commander observed Zack vault over their heads. "My father told me First and Second Class SOLDIERS couldn't have children with regular folk due to their enhancements."

Cloud took a small pill bottle out of his pocket and shook it. "Shinra has supplements, barely past the experimental stage, available for a male bearer to carry a SOLDIER's child. We're so few Shinra didn't feel the need to extend their studies. The supply is extremely limited. I'm lucky Zack was able to get these for me."

Squall's attention wavered at the thought. "Experimental? I bet the side effects are awful."

A fierce look of determination came over Cloud's face. "It doesn't matter. I can handle it. I can handle anything for Zack. If anyone deserves to be a father, it's him."

Squall's blue-grey eyes settled on Sephiroth's flawless form. "SOLDIER love is scary."

Cloud beamed at the sight of his sweat-soaked mate deflecting a huge fireball. "But so worth it."

Sephiroth ended the demonstration to the thunderous applause and whistling of the SEED crowd. "You have witnessed the ultimate might of Shinra. May you never meet us across a battlefield. You would not win."

A SEED found the nerve to speak up. "First Class SOLDIERS are enhanced to an otherworldly degree. How can we in SEED ever use any of the moves or tactics you perform?"

Angeal clapped his sword to his back magnet. "This is why all the First Classes are here. You will separate into your regular teams, show us your signature moves, and we will inform you if we can help you in any way."

An hour later, Zell Dincht slumped into a far corner. He flinched when a petite hand patted his shoulder. "Quit with the criticizing. I know I'm useless."

The boxer glared up to view a solemn nine-year-old. "Sorry, Honey. Where's your mama?"

The little girl pointed to the red-haired First Class. "Genesis is not my birth mother, but he was my main genetic donor. He swears he would have found me sooner, but his body was degenerating, and Uncle Angeal placed him in stasis until the Goddess healed him. He hugged me for a long time after the Deepground Revolt was put down. He wants to hug my sister a lot too, but she is still too angry. She's always angry."

Zell opened his mouth to ask where the child's sibling was when Genesis spoke to the ether.

"Why do you hide, Rosso? Show your fiery glory to these young SEEDS. Help me inspire them to greater heights."

A tower of fire erupted in the middle of the room.

A tall pale female, dressed much like Genesis, strode out of the flames. "I am not here for you, but for Shelke. She wished to show you the new ballet slippers I made for her."

Zell glanced down to the child's feet.

Shelke turned one foot outward. "I am a pretty ballerina."

Before Zell could reply, the child was swept up into Genesis's arms.

The First Class twirled the youngster. "Hello, Princess. Have you received your Mako treatment for today?"

Shelke nodded. "Affirmative. The dosage was adequate. I will be able to function for another day."

Genesis sagged in place, seemingly close to tears. "Shelke…

The little girl patted the warrior's cheeks. Her monotone changed to a regular kid's voice. "Sorry, Mama. Don't worry. I'm fine."

Angeal came over to embrace the duo. "Aren't those the prettiest dance slippers."

Shelke leaned back to kiss Angeal's cheek. "Hello, Uncle. I am afraid I made Mama sad again. Being normal is so much harder than being a soldier, but I am glad I do not have to fight anymore."

Angeal kissed the tyke's temple. "We're glad too."

Rosso snapped her fingers and pointed to the space next to her. "Shelke! Genesis has seen your slippers. It is time to leave. I will have you back by dinnertime."

Genesis's heart lightened when Shelke clung tighter to him and Angeal. "Perhaps you can stay a little longer, Daughter. While I love having Shelke with me, I would love it more if you came to stay as well. I have more than enough room."

The redhead slashed her hand in the air. "Bah! Since my sister has need of daily treatment, I agreed Shelke should stay with you. I have not been a child for a very long time and have no need for a mother. Shelke! Let's go."

The youngster tightened her embrace. "No! These new people are interesting. The males smell different. It comforts me. I want to stay."

Rosso sneered at the surrounding crowd. "Sweet-smelling male bearers fighting as mercenaries. To think a country would treat their blessed as disposable trash. It makes me hate this Planet even more."

An angry blonde with a spiked whip took a step forward. "How dare you! You have no right to judge our way of life!"

The young lady's back hit the far wall with a crack. She shoved at the redhead's armored shoulders as she was crowded in. "Get off me!"

Rosso leaned in with a purr as she inhaled. "You defend others, yet you are a fertile one yourself. What is your name, Blondie?"

The SEED scowled at the nickname. "Quistis Trepe. I am a high-ranking SEED and… Is that your weapon?"

Rosso's purrs increased in volume. "Why no, Quistis. It is not my weapon. When Deepground gave me my enhancements, they made sure I would be able to satisfy all willing parties. Are you willing?"

Quistis's eyes rose to view the surrounding spellbound audience. "Not at this moment."

Rosso half-turned with a frightening grin on her face. "Mother! How long will the SEEDs be visiting?"

Genesis's voice stuttered with shock. "For another week and a half."

Rosso's eyes lit up with the fires of gleeful hell. "Then I shall be staying with you and Shelke until these SEEDs fly away."

Genesis's grateful smile shone through. "I'll get your room ready."

Angeal applauded. "And I'll help."

As Quistis gingerly attempted to inch away, her lips were suddenly inflicted with the sweetest kiss she had ever tasted.

Rosso made sure to squeeze two ample handfuls of SEED breast prior to letting go. "I shall be seeing you soon, Blondie. Attempt to fly away from me and I will tear your wings out at the root."

Quistis held her whip against her chest. "You have the wrong idea. I've decided to be a career soldier. I have no interest in having a family. Besides, I don't find you appealing in the least."

Rosso waved the words away as she walked towards Genesis. "Lies are useless against me, Blondie. I can smell your body readying itself for my love. Before this visit ends, your mind will be changed as well. I guarantee it."

Quistis's shaken form was caught and held up by a concerned Squall. "This is madness. It's as if we have no say here. We should leave tonight. President Loire can find another way to save Esthar."

Squall glanced across the room to an interested Sephiroth. He had the niggling feeling the First Classes could hear their every whisper. "I agree, Quistis. But if we try to leave now, I'm afraid we'll all be killed."

It took all of Quistis's training not to burst into tears. "I have an insane superhuman hermaphrodite after me. I'll take that chance."

Squall steered the former teacher back to the SEED side of the room. "Remember what you taught me, Quisty. SEEDs use whatever they can to further their advantage. Having a superhuman warrior in love with you can have its uses."

Quistis nervously wiped off her steamed-up glasses. "Our futures are on the line! This is not a mission!"

The SEED Commander helped his Second-In-Command to sit down. "Oh, I don't know. I would say this is the most important mission of all, considering we will all mostly die if we fail."

Quistis buried her head in her hands. "You just get more depressing with age, Leonhart. Not very attractive."

Squall's eyes panned the room to rest on Sephiroth's angelic face. "I know one person in this room who doesn't agree with you at all."

Irvine poked Zell's shoulder. "Hey, Dincht. What do you think of all this?"

Zell took the bottle of water the sharpshooter handed him. "Shinra is one big soap opera and we landed smack in the middle of it. I've never experienced so much drama in my life and it's only been a few days."

The cowboy swallowed a long draught of cool water. His blue eyes ran leisurely along Angeal's extremely buff form. "Well, I'm loving every minute of it. I think I wanna stay. How about you?"

Zell took hold of Irvine's arm as he pulled himself off the floor. "Lead on, Brother. Our country's boring as hell compared to this place."

XXX

(Nighttime - Velvet Ballroom)

Laguna looked around wide-eyed at the mass of writhing bodies. "Squall? I'm not sure about this."

Squall played with Laguna's flowing hair. "You've been wound up tight since the meeting with Rufus. We both deserve a fun night out. My friend, Cloud, assured me this place isn't too rowdy. He and Zack dance here all the time. Come on. You won't have to worry about a dancing partner. You have me."

The President's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You can dance, Baby Boy?"

Selphie spoke up from her perch on Irvine's back. "Can he dance? Squall is the Dancing King of Balamb Garden!"

Laguna beamed with pride and grabbed his son's hand. "I knew you inherited something besides my good looks. Try to keep up with your old man, Squall. Daddy's gonna dance the night away!"

Some time later, Zell collapsed against the bar and downed Irvine's drink in one gulp. "Gods, it's hot out there. How much do I owe you?"

Irvine pushed his cowboy hat back. "Son, I haven't had to pay for a drink since I hit puberty. You can have the other three. I'm sure there's more coming."

The bitterness crept into Zell's voice. "Lucky. Must be great to be loved by the masses."

The sharpshooter's eyes misted over with sadness. "Loved? I wouldn't know."

The SEEDs straightened up when they spied Rufus Shinra and his Turks stride in.

To their horror, Selphie decided to bounce up and poke the irritated tycoon. "Hi, President Shinra! Ya come here to boogie too?"

Rufus's narrowed eyes peered through the crowd. "Where is President Loire?"

Selphie giggled and pointed to the top of the club's main speakers.

The Shinra gasped as he viewed his new love shake what the Gods gave him. "The man's nearly sixty. Magic is quite a wondrous thing. Remind me to have a stripper's pole installed in our bedroom. Tseng!"

The Wutaiian held his phone up. "I called in reinforcements, Sir. It's only fair, since his chosen is dancing up there as well."

One moment Squall and Laguna were dancing the night away. The next moment Laguna was standing in front of a grim-faced Rufus Shinra and Squall was wrapped tight against Sephiroth's powerful body by one huge black wing.

Laguna stuck his hands on his hips and poked out his tongue. "Squall brought me here so I could have fun. I'm not sorry and you can't make me be sorry."

Rufus held the sassy politician in his white-suited arms. His seductive smile made Laguna's heart flutter. "I do not mind if you wish to be free, Laguna. As long as you are free with me."

Laguna hid his embarrassment against Rufus's lapel. "Quit being so sweet and understanding."

As the pair slow-danced away, Squall spat out a few feathers. "Regular folk need to breathe, General."

Sephiroth unwrapped his wing and cradled the sulking Commander in his arms. "I believed you to be a stoic antisocial person. What would compel you to go against your nature so?"

Squall plucked at the straps criss-crossing Sephiroth's chest. "All I want is for my father to be happy again. Dancing makes him happy. The rest of the SEEDs needed to blow off steam too. They've earned it."

Sephiroth gave his love a sensuous probing kiss. "I understand far better than you think, Squall. May I have this dance?"

Squall glanced down with a wry smile. "My feet aren't touching the floor."

The General soared in the air and twirled the astonished young man. "I don't think it matters."

Squall gathered up enough nerve to return the SOLDIER's kiss. "Yes. I would love to dance with you, Sephiroth."

Down below, Quistis was imprisoned by a purring Rosso's arms. Her forehead crinkled with confusion when she viewed Genesis fly by with a laughing Shelke. "Talk about an ambush. I expected you to show up, but when did this turn into a family affair?"

Rosso straightened up to gaze into Quistis's eyes. "My genetic mother was not around for most of my life. Since his reawakening, he has treasured every moment spent with me and Shelke. I will never tell him, but I feel the same."

Quistis subtly tested Rosso's grip and was pinched for her trouble. "I understand there was genetic splicing involved with your family, but the age differences are confusing to me, especially since Genesis doesn't seem much older than you."

Rosso's face clouded over with immense sadness. "With my body's successful acceptance of Genesis's cells at birth, my growth was accelerated to adulthood within the space of five years by the scientists. Shelke's natural growth, however, was stunted by the torturous training of Deepground. With our mother's constant love and support, Shelke's body finally feels safe enough to begin growing again. In reality, my sister is older than she seems."

Quistis swayed in the redhead's arms. "So Shelke is faking being a little girl for Genesis's sake."

Rosso nuzzled the SEED's cheek. "No. No fakery. During the years Shelke was not growing, she was hooked up to a computer. Since she was too small, and sickly, due to her daily Mako treatments, the Restrictor decided Deepground would use her small body as another computer. He considered it very cost effective."

Quistis cringed. "Gods, I thought such awful things about you. It's a miracle you have any sanity left after what those monsters did to you and Shelke."

Rosso's gaze rested on Genesis dancing upside-down on the ceiling rafters with Shelke. "I inherited more than my mother's powers. I inherited his strength and determination never to give in no matter the odds. Deepground had me fight to the death every day to keep my place in the Tsviets. I always emerged victorious. I swore, once I was free, I would never be a slave again."

Quistis rested her head on Rosso's shoulder. "How do you earn a living now that you are free?"

Rosso's dancing paused for a moment before Quistis resumed it. "I am a bounty hunter. While the violence sates my bloodlust, the clients require me to deliver the criminals back alive. This eases my mother's mind. Genesis does not wish me to kill anymore."

The SEED hummed along to the music. "Sounds exciting. Does the job pay well?"

Rosso held up her illuminated phone screen so Quistis could see her bank statement. "I was planning on burying my money somewhere secret, but Genesis says only pirates do that. I give my pay to him and he deposits it in the bank with half going to Shelke.

The blonde's shriek made the surrounding dancers wince. "This is half? It's so unfair! I don't earn a third of what you do and I actually kill people!"

Rosso slid her phone back underneath her red cape. "Perhaps you should consider a change of profession when you return to me. I would enjoy having a partner."

Quistis hid her face in Rosso's hair. "I'll think about it."

The former Tsviet's face softened with a smile. "We could make many happy memories together besides the ones we'll make with my family."

Quistis ran a hand down Rosso's back. "I'm glad you finally have a family to make memories with. I was an a orphan. I've always been alone."

The redhead rubbed her cheek against Quistis's. "No longer. My family is your family."

Quistis smiled as Shelke ran up to hug them around their waists. "Thanks. I think it's just what I need."

Irvine stilled like a scared deer when Angeal sat next to him. "Aren't you going to dance?"

The First Class ran his fingers along Irvine's thick ponytail. "Nope. You wonder why the other First Classes aren't dancing on the floor? They would all fall on their asses. It's something to do with our wings. If we're not fighting, our coordination is shot to hell."

The cowboy slipped off his hat and removed his ponytail band. His auburn hair spilled down his shoulders. "Hmm. I get to stare at you the rest of the night. Lucky me."

Angeal whispered into a pinkening ear. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Beautiful. I heard you were interested in staying in Midgar when the rest of the Garden returns home."

Irvine dropped his head so his hair shadowed his face. "I need to fill out some paperwork with SEED, then I will be back. I already spoke with my parents. They think it's a good idea. Since male bearers are rare in Midgar, I have a better chance of making a good match with someone who will cherish me."

Angeal left a soft trail of kisses along the SEED's face and neck. He drowned himself in the sharpshooter's thickening sweet scent. "Cherish indeed. I can't wait to meet your parents when they come to visit us."

Irvine eeped when the SOLDIER easily picked his tall form up. "I missed something vital in this conversation. What did I miss?"

Angeal tightened his embrace around the teen. "I've been observing you since you arrived and you always look like you need a hug. So I plan to hug you every chance I get for as long as we both shall live."

Irvine stopped trying to wiggle away and attempted to wiggle closer. "Does hugging mean sex in your world?"

Angeal kissed the sharpshooter's cheek. "Why yes it does."

Irvine hid his face against Angeal's shoulder. "And love? Will I have your love?

Angeal shrugged his shoulder until the young man raised his head. "You have it already, Irvine. I promise."

The SEED felt the tears fill his eyes. "Just promise not to forget me. Even if it's a lie. Swear it."

Angeal cuddled the insecure teen closer. Something had severely rattled the boy in his short life. The SOLDIER swore he would discover the cause later and extinguish the lingering pain the best he could. "I swear on the love for my mother that I will never forget you, Irvine Kinneas."

Irvine sniffled. "Do you think she'll like me?"

Angeal bolstered his reasurrences with deep kisses. "Mom will adore you. No doubt about it."

XXX

(General Sephiroth's Office)

Squall finished reading through the files and closed the laptop. His stormy blue eyes met sad emerald ones. "What happened to your father was monstrous. The disrespect inflicted on his body, after his death, was horrendous. How can you still work for Shinra after what they did to him?"

Sephiroth swiveled his chair to peer out the window. "The guilty ones are all deceased. All except for my mother and she is as good as dead to me. My mother decided to shield herself away from my righteous anger and condemnation by encasing herself in Mako. Rufus gave me all the information Shinra had once Veld reappeared and managed to notify the new regime of what happened to my father."

Squall scooted forward to grasp one of Sephiroth's hands. "How did Vincent react when you retrieved him from Shinra Manor?"

Sephiroth sighed. "My long-suffering father cried tears of blood. He begged me to leave him with the bugs, filth, and the nightmares of the past. He placed all the blame for my horrible upbringing on himself. Do you know he was attempting to steal me away to somewhere safe when Hojo blew the hole through his stomach? If my father hadn't lifted me closer to his heart, I would have died as well. His last living memories are of my cries as my soulless mother tore me from his arms. Shinra holds me up to the public as the Great Hero. They are wrong. My father is the Great Hero and I hope one day to be as good and loyal as he is."

Squall moved around the desk to embrace the sorrowful SOLDIER. "Just when I thought I couldn't admire you more. You surprise me once again. Do you think I could meet him before I leave?"

Sephiroth stood up while holding Squall's hand. "There is no better time than the present. My father's outlook on life has improved greatly since Veld found a social companion to help him along. He barely spends any time inside his coffin anymore."

Squall stopped dead at the door. "Coffin?"

The General tugged on the SEED's hand. "Fear not, love. You shall always be safe with me."

xxx

(General's Sephiroth's Personal Wing)

Squall blinked with surprise. "Wow. I thought my dad looked young. Are you sure you're dead, Mr. Valentine? You're gorgeous. Oh crap. Did I say that out loud?"

Vincent Valentine emitted a low chuckle and held Squall's hand. "Such a sweet boy. The photos Sephiroth has shown me do not do you justice. Now tell me true, Squall Leonhart. Do you love my son?"

Sephiroth motioned for Squall to ignore the question.

Vincent motioned right back. "From what I understand, time is of the essence. I shall have my answer. No matter how uncomfortable it makes my child."

Squall's gaze veered up to meet Sephiroth's. "I've been trying to fight it since I arrived. Now I'm not sure why I tried to fight in the first place. I love your son, Sir. I love Sephiroth with all my heart."

Vincent clapped his hands as Sephiroth quickly knelt to take Squall's breath away with a lustful kiss. "Oh Cid. Do you see? I'm so glad Sephiroth refused to listen and hauled my coffin out of the Manor."

The pilot ventured out of the kitchen and raised his teacup. "You ain't the only one, Vince."

Squall backed up to nod at the blond stubbled stranger. "Cid Highwind? You were meant to be Midgar's first astronaut. Space is beautiful, but the Moon isn't as wonderful as you would think."

Cid sipped his tea. "It isn't made of cheese?"

Squall's apologetic grin earned him another First Class kiss. "No. It's crawling with ghastly demonic creatures."

The former astronaut turned back to the kitchen to refill his teacup. "Fuckin' figures."

xxx

(Later - Balamb Garden Library)

Squall nearly danced in as he made his way to his stone-faced father. "Dad! You'll never believe it!"

"Hello, Squall."

Squall felt his skin crawl as he slowly rotated around. "Hello, Rinoa. What brings you to Midgar?"

Squall's old girlfriend attempted to be coy and failed miserably. "My father needs Balamb to put down an uprising near Deling."

The SEED Commander's voice was rife with irritation. "Have Galbadia Garden take care of the problem. It's their region and the other Gardens are happy to take over any potential contracts in our absence."

Rinoa ran a covetous hand down Squall's front. "My father specifically chose Balamb Garden to take care of the problem."

Squall threw his hands up. "Balamb is scheduled to return home in a few days. What's the big hurry?"

The dark haired lass twirled in place. "Oh you know me, Squall. I never bother myself with the particulars. Just do everyone a favor and return home with me. I've been given a clean mental bill of health. We can have the big wedding I always wanted."

Laguna roused himself enough to stand next to Squall. "Balamb will leave Midgar when scheduled. If we leave any sooner, Shinra would unleash the horror of SOLDIER on us."

Rinoa's soft laughter tinkled through the room. "Correction, President Loire. If you left early, Balamb Garden would be destroyed. Why are you still here anyway? Shouldn't you be chained up to Rufus Shinra's bed by now? Face down on your hands and knees?"

Hearing the rising hysteria in Rinoa's voice, Squall pulled Laguna behind him. "Tell your father Balamb Garden will take care of the uprising once we return as originally scheduled. The next time you decide to bother my family with your psychosis, Rinoa. Don't. I once promised to kill you if you became a threat. Do not force my hand."

"Do not be silly, Squall. If our family is ever in danger, I would make sure to eliminate the problem."

The trio spied a menacing Sephiroth looming in the doorway.

Squall groaned with dismay when Rinoa skipped over to the lethal General. "Don't you know when to quit?"

Laguna tugged on his son's sleeve. "Crazy never does."

The young woman dared to run her hand across a muscular chest. "Beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. You chose our donor well, Squall."

Sephiroth smacked Rinoa's hand away. "Leave. You are clearly insane and your presence is upsetting my intended."

Rinoa held her swelling hand to her chest. Her laughter rising with her madness. "Intended? Don't make me vomit. Squall is my breeding bitch. I was his first girlfriend. His only girlfriend. When I managed to get him drunk, he pulled out all the magazine layouts he saved of you. I think he kissed them before he went to sleep at night. He swore he would only bear the big, bad General Sephiroth's babies. Hmph. Even back then, you were in my way."

Rinoa began to tear her own hair out. "I was fine with his decision, since sorceresses can't have children. So what if some enhanced freak, from another country, would be the sperm donor? I would be one who raised Squall's babies. Me! Squall and I would raise them together, and be one big happy family, with absolutely no interference from you!"

Sephiroth easily caught Rinoa's hands as she leaped to claw at his face. "Never. Our children will never know of your poisonous existence and I will do my best to help Squall forget you as well. Try to finish the spell you are attempting to cast on me and I will tear your head from your body. Men! Remove this trash from the establishment and place her on the next transport back to her country. Make sure she is gagged and do not look directly into her eyes."

Squall hugged Laguna as Rinoa was dragged away kicking and howling by two Second Class SOLDIERS. "I am so sorry I didn't arrive here sooner. She could have seriously hurt you."

Laguna released a shaky laugh. "It wouldn't have been my first battle with a loony sorceress. I would have held my own, Kiddo. So what did you want to tell me?"

Squall felt Sephiroth embrace his shoulders and held up his left hand to show off his shiny new ring. "We're engaged!"

Laguna joyfully embraced the pair. "I'm so happy for the both of you. Treat my boy well, Sephiroth, or I'll set Moomba on you."

Sephiroth was surprised when a small overall-wearing lion jumped onto Laguna's shoulders and pointed at his face. "Laguna! La! Gu! Na!"

Squall tugged the Moomba's pants leg. "Where were you earlier?"

Moomba slumped down. "Lagu. NA! Laguna! Laguuuna!"

Laguna nodded with a scowl on his face. "You're damned right I didn't let you fight the wild crazy bitch! I would never forgive myself if Moomba got hurt because of me."

The General shook the creature's paw. "Your loyalty is admirable, Moomba. In the future, I will be counting on you to help keep our family safe."

Moomba smartly saluted. "Laguuuuuuna!"

Squall pulled Sephiroth's head down for a soft kiss. "You take all my daily insanity in stride. You're wonderful."

Sephiroth returned Squall's kiss with equal ardor. "I try my best."

XXX

(Next Day - Shinra Tower)

Squall walked through the main lobby towards the company store and stopped when he spied a familiar figure. "Seifer? What are you doing in Midgar?"

The large blond fiddled with something in his hands. "Hey, Squall. I'm here to take Rinoa home. I don't know what she told you, but she wasn't released from the mental facility. She knocked out a nurse and stole her uniform. Instead of getting the officials involved, General Caraway called me. He thinks she'll listen to me. I don't know why. Rinoa never listened when we were together. Why would she start now?"

Squall steadied his old schoolmate with a firm grip to the shoulder. "If Rinoa will listen to anyone, it would be you. Although I need to warn you, I haven't seen her this bad in a long time."

The pair paused their conversation when a lanky pony-tailed redhead wearing a dark suit dragged a masked Rinoa through the lobby.

Seifer held up his hand. "Is the facial mask really necessary? Rinoa won't bite me."

As the Turk steadied the struggling Rinoa, his ocean-blue eyes roamed down Seifer's toned frame. "Bitin' got nothin' to do with it. Girly here spelled my partner somethin' awful and tried to escape. She's lucky I didn't knock her teeth down her throat for pullin' that witchy shit, yo."

Seifer held a bracelet up. The sight of it made Rinoa scream and struggle harder. "It won't happen again. This bracelet will temporarily negate her powers. Please give her to me so I can bring her home. You can return to your work and forget all about her."

The redhead rested his weapon on his shoulder. "Wish I could, Gorgeous, but it's personal now. I get to go with you and guarantee this nutjob is returned to the loony bin."

Seifer muttered as he locked the bracelet on the sorceress's wrist. "Rinoa's not a monster. She is mentally ill and needs help. Where's your humanity?"

The Turk bent forward to whisper in the blond's blushing ear. "It died a long time ago, but I think I finally have a clue what could bring it back to life. Let's motor. Name's Reno, by the way. It sounds better when you scream it, yo."

Squall patted Seifer's shoulder. "Wow, he's classy. Have a good trip. We can catch up when I return to Esther. I'll make sure of it."

Seifer made for the front entrance with Rinoa held secure between himself and the Turk. "You better, Leonhart."

XXX

(Shinra Break Room)

Rude dropped the phone on the table after saying goodbye to Reno. The bald man had removed his shades and covered his face with his hands. The spell the witch had cast on him had given him a migraine which wouldn't go away.

To the Turk's surprise, in the space of two breaths, the pain drained away.

The bodyguard dropped his hands to view a young face-bandaged man with his hand still held up. "Thanks?"

The blond stuck his hands in his pockets. "No problem. Your boss, Tseng, asked me to help you. Since the headache was magically based, drugs wouldn't work for the pain."

Rude placed his shades back on. "How did you get hurt?"

The SEED placed a hand over his bandage. "Oh, it's not what you think. I finally had my facial tattoo removed. If I'm to find a steady job in Midgar, I would have a better chance without it. That's not quite right. I hated the tattoo two seconds after I got it. Squall knew this, so he was able to pull some strings, and schedule the procedure for me with Shinra. Once I heal, the doctor says it will be like the tattoo never existed. My name's Zell. Zell Dincht."

The Turk shook the blond's hand. "My name's Rude. Turks lose their last names once we pass initiation. I saw you with the tattoo. I didn't mind it. I think you're pretty with or without it."

Zell looked down with a shy smile. "You're still confused from the spell."

Rude tightened his hold on Zell's hand. "Get this straight. I always mean what I say. A major rule in the Turks is: No Bullshit. It piles up way too fast and stinks up the joint."

Zell's giggles filled the room. "Thank you. I really needed a laugh."

Rude made a quick decision and stood up. "Let's get out of here. There's someone I want you to meet."

The SEED shrugged. "Okay."

XXX

(Midday - Airship)

Seifer came to and grabbed his head. "What happened? Where am I?"

Reno placed his harmonica back into his pocket. "Same place you were an hour ago, Gorgeous."

The blond sat up and looked over to a slumped over prisoner. "Rinoa! What did you do to her?"

Reno gazed out the window. "Relax. A simple nerve pinch and the witch went sleepy-bye for a few hours. You don't remember shit. Do ya?"

A perplexed Seifer caught the phone Reno tossed to him. "You want me to call someone?"

The Turk sucked air through his teeth. "Shut up and watch the video."

Seifer hit Play and felt his heart sink to the floor as he watched the embarrassing footage.

Rinoa had waited until Reno had gone to the bathroom. The sorceress had somehow removed the bracelet from her arm. She then acted as if the mask was suffocating her.

Thinking only for her health, Seifer unfastened the mask.

With two words, Rinoa had her former boyfriend under her control once again.

When Reno returned, a possessed Seifer tried every trick in the book to seduce the wary Turk.

After quickly taking a screaming Rinoa down, Reno used all his willpower to turn away Seifer's carnal advances, until he could gently put the blond to sleep.

Seifer held the phone to his chest. "How can you be so calm? I nearly raped you."

Reno reached over and retrieved the phone. "Nah. I held my own. You don't get through the hard-knock life lookin' like me without getting grab-assed every day. Did I hurt ya?"

Seifer patted himself down. "No. You treated me with nothing but respect and understanding. How can you act this way for me, but not for Rinoa?"

Reno sat down next to Seifer. "You appreciate what I tried to do for you. This broad don't give a shit for anyone but herself. The crazy got nothin' to do with it. The selfishness is all her, yo."

Seifer played with his sleeve. "I wasn't the best person growing up. In fact, I was nothing but a loudmouth bully. No one believed I had any potential except for Rinoa. At least, I thought she believed in me. Now I realize I was just another one of her weak puppets."

The Turk brushed the Blond's arm. "You wanted someone to love ya. Same as everyone else on the Planet. Don't mean it's the end of the road. Think of it as the start of something new, yo."

Seifer's voice was littered with sobs. "Like what? My friend Raijin wants me to join him in his fishing business, but I can't stand the smell of fish. I trained my whole life to be a SEED, but I failed, and I found I really don't have the stomach for killing."

Reno grabbed the distraught man's hand. "Think way back when you were a kid. What was the biggest wish you prayed to the Gods for every night?"

Seifer ran his thumb across Reno's scarred knuckle. "A family. A family I could take care of, and love, who would love me back."

Reno raised their joined hands and kissed Seifer's. "Well what do you know. I bet we were wishin' on the same star, yo."

Seifer snorted. "You too? I thought the Turks frowned on their employees having families."

Reno kissed the blond's cheek. "Times are changin' at Shinra. From the Big Boss on down, the Tower's gonna be one big nursery, yo."

Seifer turned his head away. "With a gaggle of wild redheads running amok through the building."

Reno directed Seifer's head back with a finger. "Get it right. A gaggle of magic-wielding strawberry blonds with swords running amok through the building, yo."

Seifer attempted to sidle away. "Don't be ridiculous. Most guys want little meek bearers like Zell. I'm too big and outspoken. Besides, you're not attracted to me."

Reno dramatically reared back. "Who the fuck says, yo?"

Seifer's blue eyes veered down to Reno's phone. "All during the video. I tried everything I knew to get you to fuck me. Nothing worked."

Reno sagged against the seat. "Our first time isn't gonna happen while you're mind-controlled by your psycho ex-girlfriend. Another thing. Whatever sex we have in the future is gonna be baby-makin' love not fuckin,' yo."

Seifer's face split with a wide smile. "You are so weird it's painful."

Reno rewarded Seifer for the compliment with an intense kiss. "And you're beautiful. Wanna make out in front of your unconscious psycho ex-girlfriend?"

Seifer rested his scarred forehead against Reno's. "Is this the official Turk way of courting?"

The redhead blinked his lovely ocean-blue eyes. "Nah. If I followed official Turk protocol, I would've shocked you unconscious again with my EMR and knocked your fine ass up in the bathroom. Our Director, Tseng, likes us to be efficient with our time, yo."

Seifer shifted his lower body so his sudden erection would be hidden by his coat. He subtly turned his head so Reno's lips brushed his. "So you're giving me time to get to know you before you drag me back to the cave. Thanks."

Reno made sure his caresses were reciprocated before venturing further with his seduction. "Well, I am a classy guy, yo."

XXX

(Seventh Heaven Bar)

Rude shut the door behind a suspicious Zell. "It doesn't look like much during the day, but the bar gets really hopping at night."

The SEED circled around the establishment. "No offense to the owner, but the location isn't the greatest."

A petite long-haired beauty popped out from under the bar. "No offense taken. I agree the location sucks, but rent's high in the city."

Zell shrunk back as Rude bent over the bar and gave the woman an impassioned kiss. "I think I made a familiar mistake. I'll find my way back to Shinra Tower on my own."

To Zell's astonishment, the girl managed to get from behind the bar to blocking the front door in the space of an eyeblink. "Okay. I don't sense any magic coming from you. Am I allowed to freak out?"

The lady laughed and held out her hand. "My name's Tifa Lockhart. I'm from the same village as Cloud Strife. When I visited him last year, I loved the city so much I decided to stay for good. Please don't be spooked. The speed thing is a little trick I learned from my sensei."

Zell's handshake became more vigorous hearing the good news. "Are you a martial artist? Gods, it would be great if you could spar with me. It's been ages since I've fought against a non-SEED fighter."

Rude placed his arm around Tifa's waist. "That'll be a sight to see. I have to warn you, Zell. Tifa's one of the best. That's his name, Honey. Zell Dincht. He had his facial tattoo removed today. I told him he was pretty no matter what."

To the SEED's alarm, Tifa took fast hold of his bandaged face and squished it with happiness. "He's absolutely precious. Rude took a lot of videos of you in the training room, but it's always better to meet someone in person."

Zell managed to talk between smooshed cheeks. "Videos? Were you two stalking me?"

The boxer was surprised when Tifa let go and backed up with Rude. Their eyes centered somewhere behind his shoulder. "Relax, you guys. I'm not angry."

Zell winced when his Guardian Force floated around his shoulder and hovered near the awestruck couple. "Be nice, Siren. They don't want to harm me. In fact, I think they might like me a little."

The Guardian Force studied the couple for a few long moments, kissed each of them on their foreheads, then disappeared with a strum of harp strings.

Tifa touched the area where Siren kissed her. "Does Siren always kiss the new people you meet, Zell?"

A pale Zell sat down. "No. Our Guardian Forces never come out unless we call them to battle. Siren has never acted this way. Of course, she never talked to me either."

Excited, Tifa sat down and shoved her chair next to Zell's. "What did she say?"

Zell dropped his eyes to his hands fisted in his lap. "_The love you sense in their hearts is true. If you accept their pledge, you will finally have the happiness you have sought for all your life. _If I decide to stay in Midgar, Siren will stay with me to help protect the family."

Rude knelt, and removed his shades, so he could gaze into Zell's eyes. "Protect? Wouldn't Siren stay with you regardless?"

Zell shook his head. "Once the mission is over, the Guardian Forces return to wherever they reside in the Garden. It's rare to have a GF choose to stay with a SEED. She must really like you two."

Tifa held one of Zell's hands, while Rude held the other. "Do you like us?"

Zell's heart filled with sadness. So close yet so far away. "I met you five minutes ago, Tifa, but I already feel this soul-deep connection to you. The same goes for Rude. It doesn't matter though. You two are a couple and I'm the odd man out. Please let my hands go so I can leave. If I'm going to cry, I would rather do it alone in my room, holding my Binkie Bear."

Instead of releasing him, Tifa sat on Zell's lap, and gave him a face full of breasts as she hugged him. "You're so yummy. I bet you even cry pretty. If you need to cry, stay here with me, and I can be your Binkie Bear."

Rude pulled another chair over and sat down. "While this is extremely hot, we have to be fair to Zell and tell him everything. The SEEDs are scheduled to leave in a few days."

Tifa kissed the top of Zell's head. "Rude and I may have found love with each other first, but we always felt something was missing. We weren't sure what it was until Rude came to the bar with the first video of you. I fell in love at first sight. Just like Rude."

Zell moved his face so he could listen to Tifa's heart. "Siren said something else. She said she was sorry she couldn't heal you. What's wrong, Tifa? Are you sick?"

Tifa sighed. "When I was a little girl, I went somewhere forbidden and an old bridge gave out underneath me. The doctors informed my father it was a miracle I survived the fall at all. If you ask Cloud, he could give you more details. Except for my nightmares, I don't remember the fall, only the pain filled days after. Suffice to say, the accident injured me so badly I will never be able to have children."

Zell tried to draw away, but Tifa tightened her embrace. "Is this my role in the relationship? A faceless baby-maker? If it is, then thanks, but no thanks. I'd like to leave now."

Rude ran his fingers down the SEED's arm. "Zell, I'm a Turk through and through. I'm sure you heard all the bad press about us. I hate to say it's all true. I'm guilty for a lot of things I'll have to answer for in Hell, but I've never used anybody for my own selfish needs. I'm not going to start with you."

Tifa covered Zell's face with kisses. "Rude and I were planning to adopt before you came into our lives. I'm happy to continue filling out the paperwork if you don't want to have children. I heard the process can be really debilitating for a male bearer."

Zell tried to gather his thoughts. "How will this work between the three of us? Is it legal for three people to get married in Midgar?"

Rude laid kisses on one side of Zell's neck, while Tifa lavished kisses on the other. "No, but it's legal in Wutai. Once we're married in Wutai, the marriage will also be valid in Midgar."

Zell frowned. "It sounds too convenient."

Rude deftly unbuttoned Zell's white shirt. "Everything's convenient in Wutai."

Tifa rubbed her nose against Zell's. "We're going to have such a happy life together. You, me, Rude, and our family."

Zell shuddered as Rude's caresses became more ardent. "We have to wait until I return. I want my mom at our wedding."

Tifa gently bit a soft earlobe. "Do you think she'll like Midgar?"

Zell moaned as Rude fisted his freed erection. "Is there bingo here?"

Tifa pulled up the front of her top so Zell could have better access to her breasts. "Yes. Every night, except Sunday, a different church has bingo."

Zell kissed the valley between Tifa's breasts. "Then Mom will be in heaven. Just like I am right now."

The trio didn't stop making love even when Zell's chair broke and they all fell to the floor.

A few hours later, back at the Garden, a singing Selphie waved her arms and danced around an extremely rumpled Zell. "Who's not a virgin? Who's not a virgin? ZELL! ZELL! Yay!"

Irvine helped carry his embarrassed friend to his room. "Boy, when you make up your mind. You jump in with both feet."

Zell rested his head on the sharpshooter's shoulder. "We're going to have families, Irvine. Can you believe it?"

Irvine grinned as he remembered the last heady kiss Angeal gave him. "I can now."

XXX

(Day of Departure - Balamb Garden)

At the entrance gate, Rufus blanketed Laguna's body with his own. "You will return to Esthar, publically hand off the Presidency to Kiros, then return to me. I will not accept any delays. Do you understand, Laguna?"

Laguna kissed the frown from the Shinra's lips. "I understand, Rufus. I will be returning within a month with Ellone. She can't wait to take in the wonders of Midgar. If we don't take her to the Golden Saucer, she swears she'll die."

Rufus smiled. "One golden ticket to the Golden Saucer for Miss Ellone. I'll get right on it."

Squall's face lit up when Sephiroth arrived with a hesitant Vincent and a content Cid Highwind. "Mr. Valentine, you came to see me off. Thank you. Hi, Cid. Glad to see you in the daylight."

Cid puffed on his cigarette. "Happy to be seen. Ah fergot what sunshine felt like."

Vincent cringed under the brightness, but managed to kiss the gunblader's cheek. "Call me Vincent, Squall. I shall be your Father-in-Law soon enough. Please return quickly. I hate to see Sephiroth unhappy."

Squall laughed as Sephiroth twirled him around and kissed him all over. "I'll be back so fast, you won't even notice I was gone."

Sephiroth inhaled his love's intoxicating scent. "I will always notice when you are away from me, Squall, and each time my heart shall break until you return to mend it."

Squall swallowed back the sudden tears. "Quit making it so hard for me to leave you."

The General cuddled his Commander close. "No."

Somewhat separate from the crowd, underneath a tree, Angeal guaranteed Irvine would remember him with erotic, soulful kisses. "Gods, the hotel's going to blow up on our wedding night."

Irvine snuggled against his big man. "We could do it outside underneath the stars."

The First Class grabbed two handfuls of SEED booty and resumed his kisses. "We'll do both. Definitely both."

On the other side of the square, Genesis petted his incensed daughter's back. "Rosso, the separation will be temporary. Quistis needs to complete her contractual duties to SEED, then she shall return to you."

Rosso buried herself further against Quistis's soft body. "Lies. If I release her to the wind, she will never return. Why choose to be imprisoned by marriage, when one can fly free to the stars?"

Quistis rubbed her cheek against the redhead's. "If I ever decide to fly to the stars, you will be by my side. You and the rest of the family. You gave them to me. Remember?"

The former Tsviet sniffed. "Shelke would be here, but-"

"She had another bad night." Quistis kissed the stubbornness from Rosso's brow. "That's two in a row. It will take me a week at the most to settle my affairs with SEED, then I will return. I swear it."

Rosso hid her face against Quistis's shoulder. "Are you sure you wish to return to an insane superhuman hermaphrodite?"

Quistis cursed herself for her past close-mindedness. "Only if you can accept a simple whip-wielding school teacher."

Rosso straightened up to kiss yearning lips. "You are many things, Blondie. Simple is not one of them."

Near the front gates, Tifa handed Zell's phone back to him. "Rude and I filled your gallery with photos to keep you warm at night."

Zell swiped through the first few and nearly popped his pants open. "I think some of these are illegal… Oh, this one definitely has to be illegal."

Rude wrapped Tifa and Zell up in a big hug. "Get used to it, Zell. You can't be a Turk spouse without riding a little dirty in life."

The boxer whispered in Tifa's ear. "I'm not sure what Rude means. Can you show me the ropes when I get back?"

Tifa shared an evil grin with Rude before replying. "I'd love to."

XXX

(A Short Time Later - Shinra Medical Wing)

Dr. Chilum moved the little white sensor around Cloud's lower stomach until he found what he was looking for. "And there's your little bean."

Zack squinted at the screen. "Little bean is right. How can something so tiny produce so much puke?"

Cloud giggled. "Don't blame the baby for that. It's my fault for trying to feed him things he doesn't like."

The Doctor flipped a switch and the room was filled with the sound of a steady heartbeat.

The couple's eyes filled with tears.

Zack wiped his face. "Gosh. It's really happening. We're gonna be parents."

Cloud petted a muscular arm. "You didn't believe it?"

Zack laughed. "Hell, I'm still surprised you married me. I keep expecting to wake up each morning to find out it was all a dream."

Cloud sat up to kiss his SOLDIER's cheek. "My dream. My beautiful dream come true."

XXX

(General Sephiroth's Personal Wing)

Cid opened the door to spy a Wutaiian teenager with a younger girl standing behind her. "Is it that time again? Well, Ah never say no to a good cause. Give me two of everything. Four of those coconut cookies if you have 'em."

The teenager blew a raspberry. "We're not the girl scouts, Old Man. I'm Tseng's sister, Yuffie, and the girl behind me is Genesis's daughter, Shelke. Her Uncle Angeal bought her a designer dollhouse and it was delivered unassembled. I asked my big brother if he could put it together, but he said he has a Reno to do that, and Reno's still out of town."

Cid took a sip of tea. "Is it really so hard to put together?"

Yuffie threw her arms open. "There's like a gazillion pieces!"

Shelke peeked around. "There is quite a multitude of pieces, Captain Highwind."

Behind the pilot's strapping body, Vincent placed his book down. "Go help the children, Cid. I will be fine for the small amount of time you're away from me."

Cid sighed. "Let me set mah cup down and get some tools."

Yuffie cheered and danced a little in the hall.

Shelke ventured in to deliver a small bow to a smiling Vincent. "I thank you, Sir. We will try not to keep the Captain long."

Vincent nodded to the polite child. "My pleasure, Shelke. I hope you enjoy your dollhouse."

The child straightened up and her serious expression transformed to a cold adult one. "Your hair has grown, but your beauty remains. Damn you, Vincent. Even death could not make you ugly."

Vincent sat frozen. "Lucrecia… How?"

Shelke seemed to regain her bearings with a few blinks. "It is the angry lady again. I will return to Mama. He will know what to do."

Vincent stood, and after a few moments of thought, picked up a wobbly Shelke. "I hope so. Rejoice, Cid. I am leaving the room once more."

Cid picked up his tool set. "Twice in a year. Must be mah birthday."

xxx

(Genesis Rhapsodos Private Rooms)

As Shelke rested her head on Genesis's lap, the redhead gently massaged her temples. "Another member of the Tsviets, named Weiss, had his conscience taken over by Hojo. Before he was killed, he downloaded Lucrecia's conscience into Shelke. The doctors were able to set up mental blocks in my daughter's mind, but the mad harpy still finds ways to get through, especially when Shelke falls ill."

Vincent patted the child's leg. "I am sorry. No child should be made to suffer so. Will her condition improve once she grows up?"

Genesis's lower lip trembled. "Rosso and I believe so, but the Doctors do not have much hope. Her episodes have become more frequent and debilitating. My daughter's fiancee, Quistis, is working with a Professor Ondine to find a magical cure. My prayers were answered once by the Goddess when she healed my degeneration. I'm afraid, with Shelke, my luck has run out."

Vincent placed a reassuring hand on Genesis's shoulder. "Do not give up. I did once, thinking I had been thrown away and forgotten, only for my son to prove me wrong by saving me."

The First Class kissed his daughter's head. "I used to believe having a family was a pitiful weakness. I was so wrong."

Over near Shelke's play area, Cid rolled up his sleeves and pointed a finger at the daunting pile of building parts."You think you got the best of me? ME? Ah put together more difficult shit when Ah was five!"

Yuffie sipped some soda pop and flipped a page of her magazine. "You tell it, Cid! Defeat that dastardly unassembled dollhouse with Old Man rage and bitterness!"

XXX

(Rufus Shinra's Office)

Ellone peered at her future papa. "Do you wear the same outfit every day?"

Rufus signed another contract. "Even on Sunday."

The young woman clicked her tongue. "This first meeting between new father and daughter won't be successful if you're too busy."

The magnate was handed another pile of papers to sign. "I had cleared my whole schedule to spend the day with you and your father. See how well my staff listens to me."

Ellone sat up with a smile. "Well, if it's time you need. I can fix your problem."

Laguna, who'd been sitting silent, clutched his daughter's arm. "Baby, no!"

Ellone kissed Laguna's cheek. "It's fine, Daddy. Rufus would never let anyone harm me. The Turks would kill them first. Isn't that right, Rufus?"

For the first time, Rufus looked right at Ellone. "It is the Turks' sworn duty to protect the Shinra Family, of which you are now a part of."

Ellone nodded and stood up. "That would be a yes. Now let's see. How can I do this without the usual freakout?"

To the surrounding Turks' surprise, Ellone easily found two of them in the surrounding shadows and pulled them next to Rufus. "Please place one of your hands on each of President Shinra's shoulders. Daddy, please calm down. I can't concentrate when you're all fidgety."

Rufus rapped on his desk to get Laguna's attention. "No matter what occurs, Ellone will not be harmed, and you will not leave me."

Laguna wrung his hands. "You say so now…"

With a giggle, Ellone stopped Time. She brought Rufus, his Turks, and Laguna to her dimension with a tap to their arms. "Now we have all the time in the world."

Rufus frowned. "How long can you stop Time?"

Ellone sat down to think. "In simulation, I can do it for a whole year. In actual practice, though, I've found a week is the longest I can do without it screwing up the Natural Order."

Rufus tapped his pen on the desk. "Can you remove the Turks from this dimension without harming them?"

Ellone giggled again. "Do it yourself. I'm using you as the conduit. They're just the additional attachments. Shrug them off and they'll return to regular time."

Rufus did just that and the Turks phased into frozen statues like the rest. "Fascinating. You have a wondrous gift, Ellone. No wonder it is still so coveted."

Ellone crossed her legs and idly swung a foot. "So which one will it be? Will you hunt me or protect me?"

Laguna edged near his daughter. "Elly, have more respect. Rufus doesn't know you're joking."

Rufus sat back in his chair. "Oh, Ellone is not joking. She's terrified. If I choose to treat her like a freak to be studied and dissected, like my father would have, she would disappear from this room in a blink of an eye. Never to be seen or heard from again.'

Laguna petted Ellone's tense arm. "Baby girl, is this true? You'd leave me and Squall behind?"

Ellone's expression changed from merry to fierce. "I had to run from rich entitled suits like Rufus Shinra all my life. What makes him any different?"

Rufus's glare of determination was a sight to behold. "My father was the 'rich entitled suit.' I am the man who loves your father with all his black heart and cursed soul. I will never try to exploit your power and I will use all of Shinra's vast resources, legal and illegal, to keep you safe. If you're going to leave, do so, before your future brothers and sisters are born. We wouldn't want you to break their hearts as well."

Ellone grinned at her cowering father. "I like this one. He's feisty."

Laguna stared at his child in amazement. "I swear you kids will be the death of me."

Ellone resumed swinging her foot. "Me and Squall? Nah. The new Shinra babies? Most definitely. I can see them now. All twenty of them, playing with Moomba, and wearing matching white suits."

Rufus idly signed another contract. "Do not forget the identical sneers of superiority."

Ellone applauded. "Just the finishing touch! I can't wait. Daddy, why aren't you pregnant yet?"

Laguna slumped in his chair. "Like you said, Honey. We have all the time in the world."

XXX

(Deling City)

Reno slammed the hotel room door shut. "Okay, Gorgeous. You're going to explain right quick what the fuck is going on before I make a call and unleash Turk hell on this place!"

Seifer attempted to stand his ground, but his knees failed him, and he sunk to the bed. "Quit barking. You don't have the authority."

Reno snarled and tugged the blond's distraught head up by the hair. "Second-in-Command, Princess. One of my duties is to find shitty places to unleash our vacationing, bloodthirsty, Turks on. I'd say this rude ass place fits the fuckin' bill, yo!"

Seifer gently disengaged the enraged Turk's fingers from his head and kissed them. "Please calm down. It's not you. It's me. I will always be the criminal who sided with the evil Sorceress. My fall from grace was broadcast on national TV for the whole country to see. Today wasn't so bad. The citizens used words instead of throwing rocks. It's probably because you were there to protect me."

The Turk plopped down next to his sad mate. "Can you talk to your friends on phone chat?"

Seifer gazed at the floor. "It's how we usually keep in touch now, since Raijin's usually out at sea, and Fujin's busy with mercenary work."

Reno kissed a pale cheek. "Ain't nothin' else keepin' ya here, so let's go. I want our kids growin' up surrounded with love. Not disgust and hate. Had enough of that shit growin' up, yo."

Seifer returned the kiss. "You're right. Our children won't suffer for my past mistakes. Let's go."

XXX

(Wutai)

Sephiroth glanced nervously to the Temple's entrance. He smiled to feel Vincent's hand grip his shoulder. "Although Squall has reassured me by the hour, I still fear he will run away from me."

Vincent patted his son's back. "Relax, Sephiroth. Laguna and Squall are on their way."

Zack waved to the General from his seat, then kissed his sleepy husband's cheek. "If you feel sick again, Cloud, we can return to the inn. Baby boy kept you up most of the night."

The new parent cradled his slumbering babe with a smile. "I'm good. I want to see Squall get married. Without his help, we wouldn't have this angel."

Zack rubbed his baby's head. "Yeah, we owe him big time."

Angeal entered the Temple, nodded to Sephiroth, and joined a seated Genesis. "I swear Squall's father is five-years-old. Laguna stopped to study every shiny thing along the way."

Genesis nodded to Angeal, but his eyes were centered on his youngest child. "Shelke, are you sure you wish to stay? Yuffie has a warm bed all made up for you to rest in. You can play with her kitties."

The noticeably sicker preteen shook her head and winced with the action. "No, Mama. I enjoy weddings. Feeling the happiness and love makes me feel more human."

Cid appeared in the doorway and fast-walked down the aisle to Vincent's side. "Ah swear Laguna's permanent bodyguards don't get paid enough. The man wanders off on a whim."

The Captain clapped Sephiroth's arm. "Buck up, Son. Me and Angeal got yer Squall here and he's prettier than any man has a right to be, 'cept your daddy."

Sephiroth froze when the ceremonial music began. "Father?"

Vincent embraced his son's shoulders. "Here comes your dream come true."

Dressed in his Balamb Garden finest, with a wistful Laguna by his side, a smiling Squall walked down the aisle towards his General.

Irvine quickly clapped his hand over Selphie's mouth before her shriek of joy was set free. "Inside voice, Tilmitt."

The bouncy-haired girl clapped her hands over Irvine's and continued to scream with happiness.

Zell shifted his body so Selphie could rest against his shoulder and not fall off the seat. "I could be having hot threesome sex with my spouses. Yet I am sitting here in a foreign land with Selphie screaming on my shoulder. Some things never change."

Tifa caught her wayward SEED as both Zell and Selphie began to tip over. "Oopsy-daisy."

Irvine's yearning eyes met Angeal's across the way. "Consider yourself lucky, Dincht. I have a handful of spit."

Godo's voice rang through the blessed building. "Who gives this man away?"

Laguna's voice broke as he took a step back. "I do."

Squall kissed his father's cheek and made sure Ellone had a firm hold on him prior to turning back to Sephiroth.

The General plumped the Commander's lips with a firm kiss.

Godo cleared his throat. "A little early. The rings, please?"

Reno turned his head as Seifer gripped his hand tighter. "Can't record this wedding for Fujin and Raijin if ya break my hand, Gorgeous."

Seifer kissed his Turk's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm just terrified of Rinoa popping up. If she shows her face, Sephiroth will kill her. I'm happy for Squall, but I don't want my old girlfriend to die."

Reno nudged the former Knight's shoulder. "No worries, Babe. My best Turks have got her on lockdown today. She's snug as a bug in a high-security asylum rug."

Seifer nuzzled his mate's lips. "Are you ever not weird?"

Reno turned the nuzzle into a kiss. "Nah. It's my natural state, yo."

At the culmination of the ceremony, Godo smiled at the shining couple. "What once was two is now one. May the Gods bless your union forevermore. You may now kiss your spouse."

Squall was glad he'd taken a breath before Sephiroth ravished his lips. The General would forget his love sometimes needed to breath.

Rufus kissed Laguna's tear-stained cheek. "You will have another son to smother with love soon. I will make sure of it."

The sad father sniffed his tears back. "You're always hurrying me. Just for that. I'm having ten girls."

The magnate kissed the tears from the other side of Laguna's face. "Fine by me. The Turks and I will enjoy using their suitors as target practice."

Ellone scowled in her seat. "It's not fair! The Turks promised not to interfere, I can stop time, and you still managed to wing my date. I just need to get your timing down, then I'll show you."

Rufus sat back with a smirk. "Good luck, little girl. I welcome the challenge."

XXX

(Wutai Inn - Nighttime)

Squall moaned as Sephiroth warmed him inside and lavished his face with kisses. "Full. So full, Husband, but not enough. I want more. Give me more."

The General pulled away as Squall tried to hold him closer. "You need to rest, love. I've already lost count of how many times I've taken you. You are not enhanced. If we do not stop, I fear I will break you apart.

The SEED Commander's sultry smile was highlighted by the moonlight. He ignored his throbbing rear end and stretched his toned body out. "Hmmm. All the magazine articles would talk about your unparalleled strength and skill. Your stoic perfection… Oh, if the masses could see you now. Sweat-soaked and frazzled. Taking pity on your fragile little spouse."

Sephiroth's emerald eyes magnified their glow and he lowered his head to brush noses with Squall. "Do not try me, Mate. This is for your own good."

Squall grabbed fistfuls of silvery hair and gave his spouse a deep kiss. "What's good for me is your love. So quit arguing and get to work. I'm not near enough pregnant yet."

Sephiroth's chuckles were muffled against Squall's neck. "We won't know for a few weeks, Squall."

Squall directed Sephiroth's erection where it would do most good. "All my secret wishes are coming true. First, I met and married you. Next, comes our family. You're going to be a father sooner rather than later. Got it?"

The General would have saluted if his determined mate didn't grip him so tightly. "Yes sir, Commander. One SOLDIER baby coming up."

xxx

(Back at the Temple)

Cid Highwind peered around the candle lit sanctuary. "Am Ah Esmeralda in this setup?"

Vincent Valentine ran his gauntlet across a broad chest. "Only if I can be your Quasimodo."

The pilot clasped his gunslinger's hand when Godo took his place at the dais. "Hey now. Ah'm the ugly gargoyle in this relationship. This ain't right, Vince. Sephiroth should be here for ya."

Vincent kissed a gristled cheek. "Our union is being recorded and I know you've received my son's blessing."

Cid's blush warmed Vincent's heart. "The General didn't make it easy."

Vincent's smile raised his beauty to another level. "He would not be my son if he did."

The rocket scientist jumped as the temple suddenly filled to overflowing with black suits and one noticeable white suit. "Damn the Turks are loyal even when yer dead. If Ah'm ever stupid enough to cheat, Ah'm fucked six ways to Sunday."

Rufus beamed with pride. "You most certainly are, Highwind."

Cid gripped his Valentine's hand tighter. "You ready to get hitched, Vince?"

Vincent's aura lightened with immense joy. "Absolutely."

The former astronaut took his place next to his lifelong love. "Okay then."

xxx

(Godo's House)

A harried Yuffie was relieved when she found a pacing Genesis right outside. "The cold compresses are helping in bringing Shelke's fever down, but the bitch in her head won't let her sleep. Apparently, Lucrecia found out about Vincent getting married tonight."

Genesis fumbled with his phone, then dropped it when Rosso and Quistis appeared. "Thank the Goddess, you've come. Please tell me you have a cure for Shelke."

Rosso embraced her frantic mother. "Dr. Ondine fashioned Shelke a necklace. The magic inside will muffle Lucrecia's influence temporarily."

Genesis walked to the guest room. "Temporary. Always temporary. Until my daughter joins the Lifestream. I don't think I can take much more of this, Rosso."

The bounty hunter grasped Genesis's shaking shoulders. "We will find a way, Mother."

The First Class observed Angeal cradling his ill child as Quistis strengthened the magic in the necklace. Yuffie and Irvine were kept busy by switching out fever-heated towels with cooler compresses. "Irvine, you should be celebrating with your SEED comrades. Please take my exhausted brother with you. He hasn't eaten all day."

The cowboy kissed his worried mate's head. "No can do, future brother-in-law. Uncle Angeal isn't going anywhere until our girl's better. I can see my fellow SEEDs any old time. My family needs me and I'm not lettin' them down."

Yuffie gasped as Shelke's hand shot out to grip her wrist. "Shelke? Do you feel better?"

The gaudy necklace emphasized the child's pallor. "Sorry, Yuffie. We can spar when the angry lady goes away for good."

The grinning ninja placed her hand over Shelke's. "Sure thing. It's going to happen real soon... Shelke?"

Quistis sat back on her heels. "She's asleep. The magic is muffling Lucrecia's screaming, but it won't keep her at bay forever. Dr. Ondine is working on a better solution, but it may take years. Years I fear Shelke doesn't have."

Angeal carefully laid Shelke onto the futon and collapsed into Irvine's waiting arms. "No matter what good I do, my family continues to suffer. You should run away, little SEED. It seems Gen and I are cursed."

Irvine silenced his big man with kisses. "You shouldn't have shown me and Quistis how great being part of a family can be. You're never getting rid of us."

Rosso held a pensive Quistis's hand. "Is this true, Blondie?"

Quistis kissed her intended's sweet lips. "When you gave your family to me, Rosso, it included you. I am never letting go."

xxx

(Turtle's Paradise Bar and Restaurant)

Zell held the microphone to his lips and clutched a grinning Tifa close as the karaoke machine played on. "_You should hear how she talks about you. You should hear what she says. She says she would be lost without you. She's half out of her head…"_

Selphie waved her hands above her head as she danced on the table. "Out of her head!"

The SEED grinned as Elena jumped on another table and joined her dance. "Vincent's ceremony already over? That was quick."

The female Turk twirled her suit coat off. "Valentine hates a crowd, even for his wedding. Did the future Shinra Consort give you trouble?"

Selphie peered over to a laughing Laguna and Ellone dancing on the bar. "Nah, give Squall's daddy a beat and he'll dance until the sun comes up."

Rufus settled on a barstool next to Laguna's dancing feet as Rude joined Zell and Tifa at the microphone. "Enjoy the gaiety while you can, my love. The babies will be weighing you down soon enough."

A lithe Laguna stood on his hands to kiss Rufus's head. "Promises. Promises. Yet I'm still baby free."

Ellone kicked her shoes off. "I'm having fun, Daddy. Quit antagonizing the rich growly bear."

Zell's and Tifa's merry voices melded perfectly with Rude's bass. "_You really don't remember. Waaaaas it something that he said. Aaaaaare there voices in your head calling, Gloriaaaaaa!"_

Tseng relaxed next to Rufus and answered his phone. "Aerith, you are supposed to be resting. No. If you are calling me every hour on the hour, you are not resting. I am sorry you find a high-risk pregnancy boring, but I can't help it if your Cetra cells can't get along with my Wutaiian ones. Well, we'll see who's cells kicked ass once the babies are born. Hmm. I love you more. See you tomorrow. Go to sleep."

The Shinra ran a proprietary hand down one of Laguna's legs. "Technically, Aerith and her mother are still listed as escapees of Shinra labs. The reward for their capture is quite substantial, especially in today's economy."

Tseng flipped the cap on his beer. "Aerith's mother has joined the Lifestream. I would be interested to see the Shinra military or bounty hunters attempt to take my wife back. If Zack and Cloud are visiting with their baby, I'm sure Fair will greet them with calm understanding. He's so sedate when his loved ones are in danger. If Reno's there with his new spouse, sleeping off another hangover, it will be even better. He loves showing off in front of Seifer."

Rufus sipped his liquor. "You would, of course, orchestrate this bloody fiasco so the press could film it for all the Planet to see. You're such a Turk. I shudder to think what you will teach the little demi-gods the Cetra will birth you."

Tseng's smile simmered with bad intentions. "My girls will be able to hold their own in the future. I assure you."

Rufus sighed as a cackling Selphie joined Ellone on the bar. "Two female Turks with the blessed blood of the Cetras running through their veins. Gods help us all."

XXX

(Zack and Cloud's House - A Few Months Later)

Zack walked into the house while rifling through the day's mail. "Bill. Bill. Ooh, coupon. Bill…"

The SOLDIER was so oblivious he nearly fell over his screaming son. "Woah! Hey, Buddy. What's wrong? How did you get all the way out here, Speed Crawler? Spiky?"

As Zack spoke to the inconsolable child held in his arms, he wandered through the house. His steps faltered to a stop as he viewed Cloud passed out on the floor. Luckily, he had the presence of mind to place his son in the nearby playpen.

Zack cradled his love as he frantically dialed his phone for help. "Cloud, please stay with me. Please. I can't do this without you. Oh Gods, someone help me…"

xxx

(Shinra Hospital - Intensive Care Unit)

Zack stood up when a concerned Aerith walked into the room with Tseng's help. "You shouldn't be here, Aer. Your babies are fresh out of the box. You should be home with them."

The Cetra smacked her old boyfriend's arm and took a seat on Cloud's bed. Her frown became more pronounced once she took the blond's hand. "Cloud's pregnant again. It's too soon. His body is attempting to gather enough strength for the baby, but the excess Mako is poisoning the both of them to death."

Zack sobbed as he took Cloud's other hand. "The doctors said if there is any hope of saving Cloud's life, the pregnancy has to be terminated. The fear came up when Cloud was pregnant the first time. He said, if it came to that, he would rather die with our baby."

Aerith reached over and tugged hard on a black hair spike. "It's a good thing you have a Gods-blessed Cetra for an ex-girlfriend, whom you could have called at any time. I had to find out from Rufus Shinra of all people!"

The SOLDIER rubbed his sore head. "Sorry, Aerith, but you know how brain-stupid I get when Cloud's hurt."

Aerith checked Tseng was keeping the staff away prior to laying healing hands on Cloud's body. The viridescent waves of healing light engulfed the unconscious man. "Don't I know it. You wonder how I knew we wouldn't last? Cloud sprained his ankle and you nearly bit your tongue off with worry. I figured I'd turn my attentions to the Turk who actually felt that way about me. I am healing Cloud enough, so his subsequent pregnancies will go smoothly. Congratulations, you're having another boy."

Zack's grateful eyes met Cloud's sleepy ones. "Hey Baby. We're gonna have another baby boy."

Cloud kissed Zack's hand then he kissed Aerith's. "I'm glad we're both not dying anymore. Thanks, Sis. I'm sorry you and Tseng had to leave your girls to heal me. I hope you like being a godmother, since you'll be the godmother of our entire future clan."

Aerith kissed Cloud's cheek. "I will be honored to be the Fair Clan's Cetra godmother. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!"

Cloud giggled as Aerith made a magical light-filled butterfly appear and flutter away. "That never gets old. Do the bunnies, Aer!"

As magical bunnies cavorted across Cloud's hospital bed, Zack sauntered over to the doorway to help Tseng keep the curious away. "You're gonna be the bestest creepiest Turk godfather ever."

Tseng's amber eyes observed Reno and Rude hand out the various bribes so the hospital staff would keep their mouths shut. The staff home address list, downloaded by Elena, would be kept in case of a leak. "I may not be as flashy, but Turks have our own magic. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

XXX

(Shinra Townhouse - Night)

Laguna whined as Rufus pulled away from his nude form. "Nooot tiiiired. The baby is asleep inside me. Mommy needs more loving from Daddy."

Rufus paused as his lips brushed his spouse's. "It's in here. Isn't it?"

The crumpled duvet laying at the foot of the bed shifted. "Laguuuna…"

Laguna tilted his head with a frown. "Hey! No swearing around the baby. Moomba speak or otherwise."

The lion-like creature popped up and pointed to a shadowy corner. "LaguNA? Laguna! Laguuuuuna!"

Rufus ran a hand through his hair and gently pushed the Moomba off the bed with his foot. "It is Tseng's job to be here. You would be surprised how many enemies attempt to kill me in my sleep."

Laguna slowed his caresses to Rufus's toned body. "You understand what Moomba is saying?"

The Shinra covered his mate's collarbones with kisses. "Why wouldn't I? He speaks Standard well for a little lion."

Tseng cleared his throat from his hiding place. "No, Sir. To everyone else, besides Laguna, Moomba's speech consists of various forms of Laguna's name. I fear one of Hojo's odd enhancements to you has reared its peculiar head."

Rufus flopped on top of a guffawing Laguna. "Out of all the things to do to me… I can understand a different species from another continent located on the other side of the Planet."

Tseng sighed as Moomba crawled into his lap and fell back asleep. "Hojo's crazy worked in mysterious ways. Be happy, Sir. I will be taking Moomba home, once Rude relieves me. The girls love him and I believe his presence strengthens Aerith's magic."

Laguna bit Rufus's neck. "Just have him back for afternoon dancing. Bring the baby girls too. Moomba magic thrives on the joy of children."

Tseng ruffled Moomba's mane as Rufus resumed making love to his Laguna. "A sickeningly adorable emotional parasite. No wonder you get along so well with Reno."

Moomba snuffled the Director's tie in his sleep. "Laguuuna."

XXX

(General Sephiroth's Personal Wing)

Vincent lounged on the couch. "Are you ashamed of me, Captain?"

Cid tightened a screw on the engine he was working on. "Let's stop the bullshit befer Ah step in it with both feet. Why you askin'?"

The gunslinger burrowed further against the couch cushions. "You have a home ready and waiting in Rocket Town. As your newly wedded spouse, I believed we would be living there. While Sephiroth informed us he would be happy if we stayed here forever, I would like to enjoy our honeymoon in your true home."

The pilot set his screwdriver down. "Ya know mah story, Vince. 'Cause of mah pride, Ah damned near killed Shera. Her brain may be screwy about our relationship, but we spoke after the weddin.' She jest needs a little time to get her shit together befer she moves in with her sister."

Vincent's eyes twirled between crimson and gold. "Inform Shera she has one more week. You wedded my demons, Highwind, when you married me. They yearn for their promised safe nest for our future family."

Cid crawled over to warm Vincent's mouth with kisses. "No fair gangin' up on me. Ah'll call Shera with the news. She'll be out of yer nest right quick."

Vincent's eyes caressed Cid's muscular form as his husband returned to his work. "Not quick enough."

xxx

(Genesis Rhapsodos Private Rooms)

Genesis took the necklace from Quistis's hands. "There we go. A fresh infusion of magic to keep the angry lady away. You... Get the hell out of my Shelke's head."

Lucrecia's crafty eyes peered from the little girl's face. "I do not enjoy this situation anymore than you do. The child was weak to begin with. I was supposed to be downloaded into Rosso, but she was away on a mission when Hojo was discovered in Weiss. If you wish for your daughter to live, my consciousness must be downloaded to another stronger host. Preferably your eldest daughter."

Rosso caught Genesis's hand before he would strike his own child. "It's Shelke's body. Ignore the bitch's words. Remember the baby you love."

The First Class shook with frustration. "You have a body of your own. Free yourself from the Mako casing, live your life, and leave Shelke be."

Lucrecia huffed. "The Mako has permanently handicapped my inner organs. If I freed myself, I would spend eternity as a pain wracked cripple. This is unacceptable."

Quistis retrieved the inhibiting necklace from Genesis. "What do we have to do for Shelke to be finally be free of you?"

Lucrecia glared from the sickbed. "Come to my cave. I will give you the coordinates. The mental transfer can happen there. Bring Vincent with you. I have certain requirements my former boyfriend needs to fulfill prior to my consciousness leaving Shelke."

As Shelke seemingly fell back to sleep, Quistis embraced her furious spouse. "I've come to love Shelke so much, but I can't lose you, Rosso."

The former Tsviet kissed her mate's sweet lips. "You won't, Blondie. I promise you."

Feeling Angeal's strong arms wrap around him from behind, Genesis allowed his tears of rage to flow. "I don't care if she's Sephiroth's mother. I'm burning her body down to the last cell."

Irvine secured the magical necklace around Shelke's neck and placed his hand over the main jewel. "Here's a little more magic from your uncles."

Angeal's eyes darted over with concern. "Irvine! Quistis gave her enough. Think about the baby…"

The SEED patted his lower belly. "Our little pardner is ridin' fine. Zell isn't the only one who's Guardian Force decided to stay with him. Carbuncle loves this new life."

Genesis and Angeal jumped back as an emerald fox-like creature appeared in front of them, kissed them on the foreheads, and disappeared with a shower of green sparkles.

Genesis elbowed his awestruck brother. "I haven't slept for over two weeks. Please tell me you saw a green fox dance in front of us."

Angeal helped his brother to the chair next to Shelke's bed. "Irvine's Guardian Force is a mischievous little bugger, but he loves babies."

The redheaded First Class observed a joyful Carbuncle reappear and shake his healing tail along his ailing daughter's body. "Our family becomes odder with each new addition."

Angeal pulled Irvine onto his lap. "Wanna turn back time?"

Genesis managed a weak smile as he embraced a purring Carbuncle. "Not for the Planet."

XXX

(Lucrecia's Cave)

The assembled throng gazed on Lucrecia seemingly slumbering in her crystal. Her malicious whispers echoing against the walls proved the assumption wrong. "It took you all long enough. Do you care so little for your one good child, Genesis?"

The redheaded First Class gripped Rosso's sword arm from striking the glowing rock. "My children are perfection, you crippled bitch. No matter what Deepground forced Rosso to do in the past. My devotion to her is unbreakable."

Lucrecia opened her eyes. "Oh dear. How your heart shall break when I take over your eldest daughter's conscience. So not sorry. Vincent! Step forward. There is something you must do prior to the transference."

Vincent ran a reassuring hand down Cid's back. "My place is by my husband's side. Speak your peace. What is your request?"

Lucrecia's eyes slid to the right wall of the cave. "Place your hand on the panel. It is DNA sequenced, so it shall only open for a Valentine."

To the mother's surprise, Sephiroth appeared from the shadows to complete the task. "My son, you should be with your new spouse. Today's activities have nothing to do with you."

Once the wall moved, Sephiroth stepped into the hidden room. "My new spouse is by my side, and I am my father's son, not yours. There are three newborn babies in stasis in these Mako tubes. My brothers. What were you planning on forcing my father to do for your amusement, Lucrecia?"

Lucrecia's gaze darted back to Vincent's shocked face. "Brothers? Bah! They're abominations. Hojo's weak replacements for you, Sephiroth. Since I cannot, it is Vincent's duty to rid the Planet of these mistakes, seeing he is the other genetic donor."

Vincent blinked past the shock as he heard the Mako tubes decompress and the first cries of his children. "Sephiroth? Are they all living?"

Cid gripped his gunslinger's shoulders. "Three babies. Three cries raisin' the roof. It's all good, Vince."

Sephiroth handed a squirming baby to Squall, then began to clean off another. "They are well, Father. I just need to dry this last one. Wiggle all you want, little brother. You will still end up clean."

Vincent sobbed as he heard the baby answer with a sneeze. "I will tear my own heart out before I hurt my children. Find another to be your entertainment, Lucrecia. I am done."

Sephiroth handed the babies to Vincent. "My siblings were hidden from me all this time. As if I needed any more reasons to hate my mother."

Cid didn't need to support Vincent's arms, since the babies were so small, but he did it anyway with a proud grin. "Damn. Ah'm a Pa! Ah'll have to add another room to the house in Rocket Town, but Ah'll git her done right quick."

Vincent snuggled his babies close. "There'll be more room once Shera finally leaves."

The pilot kissed the babies, then Vincent's cheek. "One-way ticket, Vince. Swear it true. Ah'll drive Shera to her sister's house meself."

Vincent lovingly rocked his boys. "One week, Highwind, or Shera shall have a meeting with my Demons. They shall ensure the babies will have a safe nest."

Squall palmed one of the baby's heads. "You can stay with me and Sephiroth for as long as you like. I'm gonna need the practice."

Sephiroth drew Squall in for a kiss. "Are you sure?"

Squall's blush flowed down his cheeks. "Dr. Kadowaki verified it this morning. I'm pregnant."

With this announcement, an unconscious Shelke screamed on her pallet. Her frail form convulsed in pain.

Rosso stalked towards Lucrecia as Genesis frantically held her daughter down. "Run out of patience, Bitch?"

Lucrecia frowned as her crazed whispers became more strident. "Unlike Hojo's failures, Sephiroth's child will no doubt excel even further than his father. The SEED's magical capabilities will be passed on. A First Class SOLDIER who can wield magic without need for Materia. I must be physically present to witness the culmination of my experiments… I mean my hopes. Yes, my hopes."

Sephiroth sagged as he heard the plain truth from his heartless mother's lips. "Experiments… Lucrecia, you will never change. Father, please leave with the Captain and my brothers. You do not need to see whatever will happen next."

Vincent nodded and kissed his eldest son's cheek. "No matter what occurs. My love for all my babies is unconditional. Do you understand, Firstborn?"

The General sniffed, and nodded in return, as Squall held him together. "I hope I can be half the father you are. I love you."

Vincent's answer resonated in Sephiroth's heart as Cid led his family back to the airship. "I love you, Sephiroth. My blessed boy. Always."

Lucrecia ignored her departing old love and whispered more orders to the crowd. "There is a transference unit in the other room. Retrieve it and connect Shelke and Rosso together. The sooner this is done. The sooner Shelke will stop that annoying screaming."

Quistis clung to her wife as Irvine placed the metal diadem on her head. "Please, Rosso! There has to be another way! Please! I can't go back to being alone!"

Rosso clutched her little sister's fevered hand as Angeal managed to clasp the other diadem to Shelke's head. "If it's a choice between me and Shelke, it will be Shelke. Mother, you must remove the necklace for the transference to start."

Genesis's body shook with sobs as he reached for the magical necklace. "I'm sorry, Rosso. My sweet girl. I love you."

Squall felt his eyes well up with tears at the scene. He was blinking so hard he didn't notice Time had stopped.

A curious Ellone appeared in his line of sight. "Hmmm. Quite a conundrum we have here. I'd like to watch more of this soap opera, but I want to get back home in time for afternoon dancing. Okay, Squallie. Who's the bad guy I have to kill to save Shelke?"

Instantly comforted by his Sis's presence, Squall thought a moment as he wiped his eyes. "I need to talk with Sephiroth first. How did you get here anyway?"

Ellone pointed to a slouching Reno. "Seifer's husband. Selphie didn't tell me much. She just asked me to save the day. Booyaka!"

Squall caught Sephiroth as Ellone brought him into their dimension. "Ellone's here to help. She does things with Time Magic. I'll explain more later. The point is do you want Lucrecia to live or die?"

Sephiroth placed his hands on Ellone's shoulders and looked deep into his sister-in-law's eyes. "If you can save Genesis's family, I care not one whit what happens to Lucrecia."

Ellone tilted her head and squinted an eye. "You say that, but I don't think you really mean it. You can do one thing for me. Break your mom out of the crystal, so her consciousness can be removed from Shelke."

Sephiroth paused in front of his mother. "She will be hooked up to machines for the rest of eternity."

Ellone shrugged. "It was her choice to be Mako'd. Think of it this way. You'll be able to return to Vincent and your baby brothers with a clear conscience."

Squall nudged his sister's shoulder. "Did you see them? They're adorable baby Sephiroths."

Ellone nudged him back. "You're going to have one of your own soon enough, according to Dr. Kadowaki."

Squall peered over as Sephiroth hacked his mother out of her crystal. "When I give an order, I expect it to be done."

Ellone giggled. "Yes, Commander. Hey, General! That's good enough. Reno! How's the medical team?"

Reno scratched his back with his EMR. "Ya sure you wanna save this broad? She was gonna make Vincent a baby-killer, yo."

Sephiroth gazed down at the woman who birthed him. "Death would be too merciful for Lucrecia. An immortal life trapped in a pain-wracked prison is a fitting punishment for her."

Ellone skipped up to her brother-in-law and cracked her knuckles. "If you want, once the transference is done, I can place Lucrecia in an endless mental time loop. She will never awaken to harm you or yours. You also can't tell anyone what I can do. You hear that, Reno?"

The Turk continued to flip through the pictures of Seifer on his phone. "What? I never hear shit about shit. Oh, the medical team is waitin' at the mouth of the cave. They're stuck in the time thingamajig, but they got all the gear once ya do ya stuff, Ellone."

Sephiroth surprised Ellone as he clasped her to his heart. "I believed my blessings began and ended with Squall. I now see his whole family is a gift. Thank you, Sister."

Ellone hugged the General back with all her might. "No problem, Big Brother. Go keep Squall warm, so I can work my magic."

Squall welcomed Sephiroth back to his arms. "In the future, if you want to visit Lucrecia in the hospital, I won't judge you."

Sephiroth observed Ellone remove the diadem from Rosso and place it on Lucrecia's head. "There is only one parent I wish to visit and he will reside in Rocket Town with my siblings."

Ellone batted away a mischievous Guardian Force from Lucrecia's body. "Scat, Carbuncle! There's nothing to heal here. She's eeeeevil. We don't help evil people. Snuggle up to Shelke. Once I remove the time pause, she'll need everything you got. Yeah, I'm glad we moved to Midgar too. It's way more interesting and exciting than Esthar."

When time resumed, Genesis's gaze landed on a pale giggling Shelke hugging Carbuncle tight. His alarmed eyes shot up to view Lucrecia's Crystal smashed to bits and her body missing. "Sephiroth? Explain before I lose my mind in front of my children."

Sephiroth knelt down and clasped his friend's hand. "With some family help, Lucrecia's consciousness was permanently removed from Shelke. Squall tells me Carbuncle will be able to heal Shelke with enough cuddle time."

Angeal placed his hand on the General's back. "And Lucrecia?"

Sephiroth sighed and looked towards the cave entrance. "Taken away to a place she can never harm anyone else. You better catch your cowboy, Angeal. He's teetering."

The First Class caught his spouse in time. "Irvine! Babe, we gotta get you home. None of this was good for the baby."

The shooter playfully punched his guy on the chin. "I'm a little tired. That's all. Hey, Squallie! Ellone's a wonder. Isn't she?"

Squall shook his head as he handed Irvine his cowboy hat back. "You and Selphie can never stay out of other people's business. Booyaka!"

The Midgardians jumped as the SEEDs replied as one, "Booyaka!"

Rosso kissed her little sister and collapsed against her relieved wife. "Ellone had been forced to hide most of her life because of her powers. She swore to Shinra she would not use her Time Magic in Midgar. My family now owes her a life debt too big to repay."

Quistis cradled her spouse to her bosom. "Ellone is family. Family does not owe family life debts. We do what we can for the people we love. Ellone had to wait until Laguna wrangled Rufus's consent so she could use her powers discreetly. This is as discreet as you can get."

Genesis held his hands up. "I can honestly say I didn't see a thing."

Angeal nodded along with Irvine. "Same here."

Squall petted Carbuncle. "A secret cave in the middle of nowhere is the epitome of discreet. I have a sneaking suspicion it was the conception of my Shinra sibling, which won Rufus's consent, but I never look a gift horse in the mouth."

Sephiroth helped hoist Shelke's pallet up with Genesis. "Personally, I have had enough of this place for a lifetime. We all ready to depart?"

Angeal held Irvine as Rosso leaped out of the cave with Quistis. "There's your answer. Is the airship far, Reno?"

Reno glanced up from his phone. "It's right outside. Unlike some psycho SEEDs, I don't have to crash into somethin' to land it. Seifer says Ellone is the best Sis ever. Booyaka!"

Squall rubbed his cheek against Sephiroth's arm. "This isn't going to stay secret. I'm scared for Ellone."

Sephiroth smiled as the group walked towards the sunlight. "Ellone is part of the Shinra family and my treasured sister. She is the safest person on this Planet. Besides you and our baby."

Squall hugged his General's waist. "You always know what to say to ease my mind. Thank you, Husband."

Sephiroth kissed the top of his SEED Commander's head. "My pleasure, Squall."

XXX

(Rocket Town - Six Years Later)

In the Valentine-Highwind household, Vincent relaxed in front of a roaring fire with his old Turk partner. "Stay the night, Veld. The couch is extremely comfortable."

Veld patted a golden gauntlet. "Thanks, Vincent, but I won't be able to sleep unless I check in on Felecia. Her night nurse is stellar, but I worry nonetheless. Once Cid returns from the Workshop, I'm on my way."

Vincent patted his own rounded belly. "Understood, old friend. A parent's fears are never ending."

Veld sat back in his chair as his Turk senses perked up. "Aren't you rugrats supposed to be asleep?"

Vincent smiled as his nightgowned triplets appeared from the shadows. "Did Loz have another nightmare, Kadaj? Give me a moment and I'll tuck you all back to sleep."

The shorter haired boy shook his head. "No, Father. We wanted to talk to you before Pa came back. The lady said we shouldn't say anything, but we don't want you to be sad when we leave."

Vincent frowned. "Leave? Why would my babies be leaving me? Yazoo, let Loz lie down on the couch. He's falling asleep on his feet."

The long-haired little boy released his yawning brother's hand. "Father, am I as pretty as you?"

Veld chortled at hearing the doubt in the child's question. "I've traveled across this Planet, Yazoo, and I can proclaim this as fact. Your father is the prettiest man in Midgar and you'll be his silver-haired twin when you grow up. Once you join the Junior Turk program, you'll be the poster boy for sure."

Vincent made a shushing motion towards his old partner. "You are as smart as you are pretty, Yazoo."

Yazoo clapped his hands with joy. "Goody! The lady says I can earn the way for both me and Loz, since he's so dumb."

Veld sat forward as Vincent hissed. "Earn the way? Did this lady explain further?"

Yazoo chewed on his lustrous locks. "The prettier you are, the more rich people want you. If I marry a really rich person, I'll be able to take care of Loz with their gil."

Vincent's crimson eyes swirled with gold. "Did this meeting with the lady occur when I allowed you three to walk home alone for the first time yesterday?"

Loz raised his head from the couch pillow. "Yup. The lady usually hides behind a tree to watch us at school. She talked to Kadaj and Yazoo like I wasn't there. I hate that. I'm not pretty, but I'm not dumb either."

Vincent blew a kiss as Kadaj patted his brother's head. "No, you are not, Loz. You're a budding genius when working with raw materials. You help your Pa immensely in the Workshop. Shera is the dumb one for focusing solely on the superficial and imagining my babies are hers. I believed her stay at the mental facility would be permanent. Such is life."

Cid's country twang rang through the room, as he stood strong in the doorway. "Whut are mah boys doin' up? Better get back to bed or there won't be no golden coins under yer pillows tomorrow."

The trio scrambled for their bedroom after hugging Cid and kissing Vincent good night.

Kadaj paused at the doorway and looked back. "Pa, are we really leaving tomorrow with the lady? She says you won't mind. You'll be happy once your true baby is born and Father will forget all about us."

Cid gripped his toolbox tighter. "Yer all mah 'true' babies, including Big Brother Sephiroth. Yer father will forget me befer he forgets you three. That lady ain't no lady and she's not a person you should pay any mind to. Get to bed. Ah'll check on ya later."

The Captain waited until the bedroom door closed. "Shera's started it, but ya can't be the one to end it, Vince. Our baby's probably gonna be another Turk instead of an engineer, but Ah can't have their kill count startin' in the womb. It ain't right."

Veld cracked his neck. "Sounds like it's time for this Turk to come out of retirement. Don't worry, Highwind. I may be old, but I stay up with my Turk training for my daughter's sake. Shera will disappear. Never to be seen or heard from again. Your beautiful children will be able to go to school in peace."

Vincent covered his belly with his cape. "You always have my back, Partner. Thank you."

Veld kissed Vincent's forehead prior to walking towards the door. "Thank you for the opportunity. I had no idea what to give you for your Baby Shower. Talk about taking a load off my shoulders."

Cid clapped the veteran Turk on the shoulder as he passed by. "Yer good people, Veld. This is yer second home guaranteed, if you and Felecia ever need it. I'll start building the guest room addition tomorrow."

Veld shook Cid's hand goodbye. "You're too kind to this old geezer. For now, we'll keep it to our annual summer vacation visit. Felecia adores fishing with the boys. They treat her like a queen."

Cid winked a sky-blue eye. "Tell her highness, we'll have her monogrammed tackle box ready and waiting."

XXX

(Shinra Tower)

Rufus stared out the window. "An ill wind blows… Have I forgotten something important, Tseng?"

Laguna gaily answered before the Turk Director could. "It's Bonding Day with Papa! Here's the rest of the Shinras!"

Rufus ducked under his desk, only to squeak at what he found. "Rain! How long have you been here?"

The next Shinra President pouted. "I came with you this morning, Papa. You always forget I'm here. Hoxley lied about his overseas factory output. His aura turned yucky green."

Rufus kissed his eldest's cheeks. "Sorry, Rain. Papa loves you so much. I knew it! That lying bag of fat. I'll ground his company to dust. Ouch, Laguna! Unhand the ear!"

After yanking his husband back up, Laguna smiled as his three other children found some space on a dismayed Rufus. "Enjoy! I have a spa date with Ellone. Relax. Elena will be here in ten minutes to take the twins to swim class. River can hide under your desk with Rain if you have more meetings."

Rufus readjusted the twins as they began to slip down. "River? Is there any way you can help Papa today too?"

Laguna was quick to smack Rufus's hand. "No! Rain is the Shinra heir, so he needs to hone his power. Not many know about River's power yet. Let her be a little girl for awhile longer."

"No, Daddy. River's going to be protecting Rain once he takes over Shinra. They'll be back-to-back like I am with Squall." Ellone smiled as her sister ran to her arms. "Stay alert, River. Us girls keep this family going strong."

Laguna nuzzled his spouse's cheek. "Fine. River can use her gift for Shinra, but I don't want her to be forced to do it."

Rufus moved away from his mate and held the twins tighter. "I have never and will never force my children to do anything for Shinra against their will."

Laguna caressed Rufus's face. "I know. You made a promise with Ellone and kept your promise. It makes me love you more every time our family grows. River? Papa's next meeting is with an older man with a birthmark on his face. Is he hiding anything from Papa?"

River's eyes shone silver for a moment. Her piping reply warmed Rufus's heart. "Instead of one, he's making two. His two will be cheaper and sell more than you."

Rufus jiggled the twins on his lap. "Hmph. Reno was correct about the reconnaissance photos. It's not a warehouse. It's a secret factory. Trying to undercut me with cheap knockoffs of Shinra originals. I'll show him."

Laguna smooched the corner of Rufus's pleased smile. "And you wanted all boys."

Rufus kissed his love's hand. "I stand eternally corrected."

XXX

(Seventh Heaven)

Standing proud, with Carbuncle perched on his head, Genesis held his mug of apple cider aloft. "I am First Class and you are pathetic trash. Die."

Sephiroth chimed in as he strode through the front door. "Remember not to blink. It terrifies your enemy more when you don't blink."

Cloud fretted as the rapt throng of unblinking children repeated the redhead's words. "Shelke is the best babysitter in Midgar, but Genesis can be a bad influence sometimes."

Zack piled more birthday gifts on the table. "Like ya said, Shelke's the best. Noah accidentally electrocuted her and she laughed it off. A regular babysitter would've been a smoking smudge on the rug. I always forget about the 'no blinking' part. No wonder it never worked for me."

A harried Angeal rearranged the gift pile. "The friendly grin doesn't help either. Did Jessie hide Chatty Cat in here? Yes! Dada can live for another day."

Zack swiped the stuffed animal. "You don't have a spare? I learned that trick with Jack."

Angeal swiped the one-eyed cat toy back. "You think I didn't try? Jess can tell the difference. She said it smelled like sad and lies."

Squall carefully set his heavily pregnant form into a chair. "I expected the magic to be strong with my Shinra siblings. To think, Irvine would be the first of us to birth a sorceress."

The cowboy grabbed the toy and gave it to his excited daughter. "I am unforgettable. Here ya go, darlin."

Selphie bounced around as she took plenty of pictures. "Are we missing anybody? If we lose a kid before Seifer's get here, it'll break the record."

Tifa carefully counted the heads of her tribe. "I'm missing one. Terry, where's your sister?"

The little boy pushed up his shades. "She helped Mama Zell back to bed. Mama Zell told Siren to stay with us, in case Ruby falls down the stairs again. Grandma hasn't come back from the store. When's Dad coming home, Mama Tifa? I'm scared."

The bar owner hugged her son. "Later tonight. Mama Zell will be fine. Your new sister just likes to poke him a lot. Grandma will be home soon with the pain medication. Go play with the others."

Tifa's tired eyes roamed the bustling room, hoping to catch the elusive Guardian Force. "Thank you, Siren. Sorry the kids work you so hard every day."

The second mother smiled as she felt an invisible kiss on her forehead.

Reno jumped into the bar with a strawberry blond lookalike in each arm and one perched on his back. "We're here! The party can start now! Tifa! Rude's finishin' up the last of the paperwork and he'll have the rest of the week off. Another hour tops, yo."

As a relieved Tifa was hugged by Cloud, Seifer sat close to a pensive Squall. "I won't say her name, but she's been calling and asking about your new baby. Reno can't figure out how she's getting access to a phone in the mental facility."

Squall placed a grateful hand on Seifer's. "Thank you for running interference for me. If Rinoa called me directly, Sephiroth would not hesitate to kill her."

Seifer laughed as Squall's silver-haired children were tackled by his. "I was going to graduate from SEED, be a kick-ass Knight, and change the Planet. I spent two hours this morning finding Daisy's hamster and another picking gum out of Rory's hair. It's not what I ever imagined, but I'm quite happy with what Fate had in store for me instead."

Squall grinned as Sephiroth used his arms and wing to herd the toddlers towards the cake table. "My life as a hero was soul-crushing and lonely. The life I have now is the one I truly wanted."

Rosso beamed with pride as she lit the birthday candles on the cake. "Another triumph, Blondie. One more assignment and we'll have enough gil for the down payment on our bakery."

Quistis kissed her wife's cheek and straightened a sugar flower with a smile. "I can't wait."

The crowd was shushed as Yuffie led in a blindfolded Shelke. "Okay. Here we are. Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

When Genesis removed the blindfold, Shelke gasped and started to cry. "You guys. I don't need all this. Oh, all my babies are here too. Have you been good for your parents?"

"NO!"

As Shelke happily divided up the birthday cake, Seifer whispered to Squall. "I'm not sure if it's true or it's the crazy talking, but Rinoa swears she can turn back time so you two could be together if things don't work out with General Perfect. You would go back before the first communications with Midgar were received. As far as I know, Ellone is the only sorceress strong enough to do it. She said she'd rather eat dirt before using her Time Magic that way."

Squall gazed lovingly at Sephiroth as he fed their children birthday cake. "Why would I want to turn back time? All my secret wishes have come true. I wouldn't change a thing."

Seifer smirked as Reno attempted to feed their three hyper kids at once. He hoped Selphie took a good picture for Fujin and Raijin. "Yeah. Me neither."


End file.
